


You're My Monster

by MyChemicalImagines



Series: You're My Monster Saga [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Belle-bashing, F/M, Language, Love, No Jasper/Alice, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalImagines/pseuds/MyChemicalImagines
Summary: Alexia Swan is the eldest daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. She has the 'perfect life'. Amazing grades. Perfect boyfriend.When her little sister, Bella, comes to town, everything changes. Bella finds out the truth about the mysterious world Alexia was trying to hide. How will it end?Also Posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alice Cullen x Kevin Hale (OC), Alice Cullen x Original Character, Alice Cullen x Original Male Character, Jasper Hale x Alexia Swan (OC), Jasper Hale x Original Character, Jasper Hale x Original Female Character, Jasper Hale/Alexia Swan, Jasper Hale/Original Character, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character
Series: You're My Monster Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990147
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! Same Username.

I stand on my tiptoes trying to see if I can see my younger sister, among the crowd. It’s been two years since my little sister has stepped foot in this town. She is only a year and two months younger than I am. Her being 17 and I being 18. She has longer brown hair like our parents while I take after our grandmother and have blonde hair. Like our father, she has brown eyes while I have blue like our mother. We’re the same height which we both got from mom, which is about 5’4’’.  
Our parents divorced when she was a few months old and our mother, Renee, took her to California. I stayed with our father Charlie. During the first half of summer, I would stay with my mother and sister. During the second half, my sister came back to Forks, Washington with me. When I got to the age of 14, I noticed our mother favored my sister so I stopped going.  
My sister started staying only two weeks each summer. My mom then moved to Arizona when I was 16. This stopped my sister from coming at all. So for the last two years it’s just been my dad and I. I’ve been perfectly fine with it. My sister and I don’t get along as much as others would expect. She is the type of person who loves attention.  
I remember when we were younger, I fell down the stairs and broke my arm. After going to the E.R. and getting a cast, my dad made me stay on the couch and watched my favorite movie. About an hour later, we heard a small thump and found her sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She was crying and holding her arm. My dad could tell she was faking but he gave her a bandaid and had her sit with us.  
She showed me that bandaid for at least two weeks. That is just one instance. Ever since we would fight constantly because she always called herself the ‘prettier and smarter Swan.’ I’m hoping the last two years have mellowed her out and she calmed down. Our mother just got remarried to a man by the name of Phil.  
I wasn’t invited to the wedding so I only found out a few weeks ago. Phil is a Minor League Baseball player so he’s always traveling. My sister decided to move in with us until she graduates so mom can go with him.  
“I see her, dad.” I say, turning toward him.  
“Really?” He stands straight.  
Coming toward us is Isabella Swan, my little sister. My dad smiles and she waves slightly, holding her cactus close.  
“Hey, Bella.” I say, excitedly.  
“Hi, Alexia.” She stops in front of us.  
I pull her in for a hug but she just pats my back, awkwardly. Dad does the same after I pull away. They are both very awkward people. She definitely takes after him in that department. I’m more energetic like our mom. Dad grabs her bags and walks us out to the police cruiser. Bella has always hated that our dad was the Chief of Police for Forks County and that this was his only car.  
I loved it. It makes me feel safe. I allow her to have the front seat since it is her first day back. The whole ride back to town is quiet and awkward since they didn’t know what to talk about. I hear dad cough slightly.  
“So...Your hair is longer.” He glances at her.  
She plays with the end of her hair before looking out the passenger window.  
“I cut it since the last time I saw you.” she mumbles.  
“Guess it grew out again.” He sighs, watching the road as he drives.  
A few more minutes of awkward silence. He glances at me in the rearview and I speak up.  
“How’s mom?”  
“Good.” She states, not even looking at me.  
I sigh and shake my head. I knew she would be like this. I was hoping with everything in me that she would try to talk and get to know us again. I guess I was wrong. We finally make it back to town, passing the sign. **The City of Forks Welcomes You- Pop 3,246.’** I guess it’s 3,247 now that Bella was in town.  
We make it home to our two story house. It’s a three bedroom-one bath home. It’s small but dad and I love it. It was the home I grew up in and the one he lived in with my mom. It has a boat in the yard with my old bike along the side of the house.. My car is sitting in the yard, facing the road. Dad parks the car in the yard.  
He gets out before he grabs her bags. I grab one off of him and smile. He winks at me before walking to the house. I unlock the front door. We aren’t really materialistic people so the inside of the house is very plain. The only thing new is the TV dad uses for sports. Around the house are pictures of me growing up, dad fishing with Billy Black and Jake and I hanging out.  
Bella never sent pictures for dad to have and wouldn’t let him take any, so there's only a few from when she stayed as a kid.  
“Come on, let’s get your stuff upstairs.” I say, walking toward the stairs.  
She follows behind me and I walk around the banister toward the bedrooms. As soon as you get to the top of the stairs there’s a wall, forcing you to turn left. You walk down, passing the banister to get to the bedrooms. The first one to the left is my dad’s room. Next to his, is Bella’s. Straight down the hallway is the bathroom. My room is the only one on the right side, with my door across the middle of dad’s and Bella’s.  
I open her door and move so she can walk in first. She looks around the room. I removed her old stuffed animals and drawings she tried to do as a kid. Her bed is to the left with a one sidetable close to the door. On the other side is the full body mirror. On the right side is a new desk and her closet door.  
“I had dad buy you a new desk and I hooked up my old desktop for you.” I say, putting her bags down by the door.  
“Thanks, Alexia.” She mumbles, looking around.  
“I hope you still like blue. That old comforter had a few holes in it so I bought a new one.” I glance over at her.  
“Yeah...Blue’s great.” She nods.  
“I cleared some shelves in the bathroom for you, Bells.” Dad says.  
“That’s right.” She sighs. “One bathroom.”  
She turns away from me but I can still see the grimace upon her face. I sigh and shake my head before looking at my dad. He sighs and crosses his arms.  
“If you need anything, my room is right across the hall.” I say, pointing over my shoulder.  
“No...Your room is next to mine.” She raises an eyebrow.  
“No. Dad and I switched rooms last year.” I state.  
Her eyes widen slightly and push past us slightly. She walks to my door and opens in. I sigh and follow behind her. As soon as you walk in, across the larger, purple room is my window seat with small purple pillows and my journal. Next to it is the door to the balcony. To the left is my double bed with a large purple comforter. I have two side tables, one on each side. Beside the farthest side table, is my bookshelf. It’s filled with history and nonfiction books.  
To the right is my counter desk which is my grandfather’s antique roll top desk. My desktop is sitting on it with papers from my homework. To the left of that, connecting to the wall next to my balcony, is my closet. It’s like Bella’s, small and sorta walk-in.  
“Why did you switch her?” Bella turns to Charlie.  
“Well, I don’t need such a huge room. So I switched for her birthday.” He says, from behind me.  
Dad and I switched rooms so now I have the master bedroom while he has the room I grew up in.  
“Why didn’t you switch my room?” Bella crosses her arms.  
“You haven’t come here for a few years and I didn’t want the room to go to waste.” He states.  
She rolls her eyes slightly and turns back to my room. Dad kisses the back of my head and walks down the stairs. The room is silent for a few minutes until Bella walks to the balcony doors.  
“Do you wanna switch me?” She asks, glancing out the window of the door.  
“No?” I raise an eyebrow. “I’m happy with the room I have.”  
She scuffs and walks toward me.  
“You don’t deserve this room.” She mumbles before pushing past me.  
She walks to her room and closes the door. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. I don’t deserve...a bedroom? I roll my eyes and walk out of my room. I close the door behind me and walk down the stairs. Dad is sitting on the couch watching a basketball game.  
“Well...That went well.” I say, sitting down next to him.  
“I was hoping it would have been better.” He mumbles, taking a sip of his beer.  
“I’m trying, dad.” I sigh.  
“I know you are, Ally. Let’s just hope that after a few more days of being here, she’ll be more open.” He rubs my knee.  
“I hope so.” I say, laying my head on his shoulder.  
After about ten minutes, I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I start dinner and glances out the window when I hear a honk.  
“Dad! Billy’s here!” I call out.  
I run to the front door and swing it open. I can hear my dad laughing behind me. I run down the front porch steps and straight to Billy’s truck.  
“Ally!” He calls out, excitedly.  
“Uncle Billy!”  
I help his son, Jacob, put Billy in his wheelchair. I sit down in his lap and hug him around his neck. He hugs back, tightly.  
“Guys, it’s only been a few days.” Jacob chuckles.  
“Too long!” Billy and I both call out.  
I look up to see my dad walking down the steps. I smile slightly as we all start talking. I hear the front door open and Bella walks out.  
“Bella, you remember Billy Black.” Dad gestures to us.  
“Yeah.” She smiles slightly and shakes his hand. “You’re looking good.”  
“Still dancing.” He shakes hers. “Glad you’re finally here. Charlie hasn’t shut up about it since you told him you were coming.” Billy chuckles, patting my hip.  
“Keep exaggerating, I’ll wheel you in the mud. You’re lucky you have my baby girl in your lap.” My dad smirks.  
I giggle and stand up.  
“She knows I’m going to win. That’s why she stood up. Come here so I can ram you in the ankles.” Billy chuckles.  
Billy rolls toward dad and he moves out of the way, laughing. He chases him into the road. I shake my head, giggling before looking at Bella and Jake.  
“I’m Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids.” Jake says, smiling.  
“Yeah...I think I remember.” She nods before pointing toward the adults. “Are they always like this?”  
“It’s getting worse with old age.” Jake nods.  
“It’s usually worse.” I comment.  
Before Bella can comment, dad pats the bed of the truck.  
“So what do you think of your homecoming gift?”  
“No way. The truck is for me?” She asks, eyes widening.  
“Just bought it off Billy, here.” Dad smiles.  
“I rebuilt the engine and-” Bella cuts off Jake.  
“It’s perfect!” She smiles widely.  
She runs to the truck, Jake following her. She opens the door, barely missing Jake as he walks around. Jake climbs into the passenger seat and I look at Billy.  
“Told you she’d love it. I’m down with the kids.” Billy smirks at dad.  
Dad leans against the bed of the truck.  
“Oh yeah dude. You’re the bomb.” He says, mono-tone.  
I laugh, shaking my head.  
“Are you guys staying for dinner?” I ask, sweetly.  
“As much as I love your cooking, my dear, Harry invited us over for dinner.” Billy sighs.  
“That’s okay, Uncle Billy. You can always come over this weekend!” I say, smiling.  
I lean down and kiss his cheek. He winks at me and I wave to Jake as he gets out of the truck. He waves and I walk inside. The rest of the night was uneventful. Dinner was quiet, since no one knew what to talk about. When my dad did try to start conversations, Bella just answered with one word answers.  
I cleaned up dinner before finishing my homework. I took a shower before watching some baseball with dad and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I let Bella take a shower while I made breakfast for dad. He usually leaves about 7:30 so I try to have breakfast done early for him.   
“Don’t forget, dad. Dinner at the diner tonight.” I say, handing him his plate.  
“I know, sweetheart.” He smiles before eating. “Are you hanging with...the boyfriend after?”  
“I am not.” I grab my coffee cup and sit. “His family is doing something tonight so I was gonna watch basketball with you.”  
“Sounds good to me.” He takes a bite, hiding his soft smile that means he’s happy we’re spending time together.  
“Alexia has a boyfriend?” Bella asks, walking into the room.  
“Yeah.” I blush slightly. “We’ve been together a little over two years.”  
“Oh. Has dad given him the talk?” Bella smirks.  
“Actually yes.” Dad nods. “He’s a nice boy. I actually like this one.”   
“Thanks, dad.” I smile and drink my coffee.  
About 10 minutes later, dad kisses my head before saying goodbye and leaving for work.  
“So, tonight we’re having dinner at the diner. I’m riding with you to school to show you the way to both places.” I glance up at Bella.  
She just nods. I sigh and stand up. I walk upstairs and grab my backpack. I glance at myself in the mirror as I walk by. Today, I’m wearing some ripped jeans with one of my boyfriend’s button ups over a tank top. I glance down at my shoes to see my old converse I’ve had for probably 10 years. I love them too much to throw them away.  
I make sure I have everything in my bag before going downstairs. Bella puts all the dishes in the sink before slipping on her own jacket. We both walk outside and get into the truck. She drives while I point out the directions. Besides that, we don’t speak at all. I watch as we pull in and everyone stares at her truck. She parks and I quickly step out.   
“Follow me.” I say, grabbing my bag.  
I slide it over my shoulder and walk toward the front door. Bella follows closely behind me. I show her to the office.  
“Hi. This is my sister Isabella Swan. She needs her schedule and a map.” I say for her.  
“Oh! Hi, Alexia! Here you go.” The secretary says, excitedly.  
She hands me the papers I asked for and I usher Bella out.  
“Be careful. She has a huge crush on dad so she is always trying to be nice.” I inform her.  
“That’s...Not weird.” Bella says, looking at her schedule.   
“Since I’m a senior, the only class we would share is lunch.” I say. “Your first class looks like it’s…”  
I’m cut off by Eric Yorkie running up between us. He wraps his arms around our shoulders.  
“You’re Isabella Swan, the new girl and this beautiful girl’s sister.” He winks at me causing me to roll my eyes. “I’m Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on.” He lists.  
“I’m kind of the ‘suffer in silence’ type.” Bella says, honestly.  
“Quit hitting on my sister, Eric.” I chime in.   
“But, Ally!” He chuckles. “But that line, Isabella, is a good headline for your feature. I’m on the paper and you’re news, front page.”  
“No!” We both call out at the same time.   
Eric’s eyes widened slightly before Bella continued.  
“No, I’m not news...I’m, seriously, not at all.” She shakes her head.  
“Woah, chillax. No feature.” He nods.  
“Thanks, Eric.” I kiss his cheek. “Can you show her to Mr. Varner’s class? I gotta go.” I look at Bella. “I will see you at lunch.”  
“Bye, Alexia.” She waves slightly.  
“Bye, baby!” Eric calls out.  
“Bye, Eric.” I giggle and walk to my class.

**Third Person POV**

Eric talked Bella’s ear off the whole way to her class but she pretty much ignored him. How come everyone likes Alexia? She’s just a bitch. She’s not even pretty and Bella sees her getting hit on in the hallway pretty much all morning. Eric even said that’s the first time she even really talked to him. After meeting Mike and Jessica in gym class it was time for lunch.  
Alexia sees Bella and Mike ahead of her. She runs up toward them.  
“Hey, guys!” She says, excitedly.   
“Alexia! H-Hi.” Mike stutters slightly, seeing the older Swan.  
Alexia smiles widely.  
“Hi, Mike! How are you?” She asks.  
“I’m great!” He blushes.  
“Good.” Alexia looks at Bella. “How was your first part of classes?”  
“It was alright.” She shrugs.   
“Umm, do you guys care if I sit with you at lunch for a little bit?” Alexia asks.   
“Yeah! That’s fine.” Mike chimes in.  
She giggles and nods before following them to the cafeteria. The trio grabs some lunch and bring their trays to the table. Ally sits down next to Bella while Mike sits next to Ally. Jessica sits down on the other side of Bella. Eric walks up and sits across from the siblings.  
“Mike, you met my home girls, Ally and Bella.” He smirks.  
Bella discreetly rolls her eyes. She is no one’s home girl. And why the hell did he say her sister’s name first?  
“Your home girls?” He raises an eyebrow.  
Tyler Crowly runs up and leans down between the siblings.  
“My homegirls.”   
He kisses Ally and Bella’s cheeks before pulling Mike’s chair out from under him causing Mike to fall to the ground. Tyler runs away from the table with Mike chasing after him, angrily. Everyone, including Bella, starts laughing at Mike’s embarrassment.  
“Wow...It’s like first grade all over again, and you’re the shiny new toy.” Jessica comments.  
Before Bella can speak, she is blinded by a light. She looks up to see Angela Weber with a camera. She sits down and smiles.  
“Sorry, needed a candid for the feature.” She comments.  
“Feature’s dead, Angela. Don’t bring it up again.” Eric snaps, slightly before looking at Bella. “I got your back, baby.”  
“Guess we’ll just run another editorial on teen drinking.” Angela says, disappointed.  
“Sorry. There’s always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team.” Bella says, trying to be funny.  
“Wait...That’s actually a good one.” Anglea smiles widely.  
“I’ll be back.” Ally says, standing up from her chair.  
She walks away from the table to the bathroom. Bella talks to Jessica for a few seconds when something, or someone, catches her eye. She looks over at the time to see a group of teens walking in the room from outside. The group, Bella sees, are two guys and two girls who are all chalky pale with a light purple shadow under their eyes.   
This group of people are insanely beautiful. The older looking male opens the door for his….girlfriend? He puts his hand on her lower back and ushers her inside.  
“Who are they?” Bella asks, glancing at Angela and Jessica.  
Angela glances over her shoulder at the door and smiles.  
“The Cullens.” She whispers, slightly.  
This causes Jessica to swing into gossip mode.  
“Doctor and Mrs. Cullen’s foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago.” She glances, dreamily.  
“They kinda keep to themselves” Angela whispers.  
“Because they’re almost all together. Like together, together.” Jessica shivers slightly before leaning toward Bella. “The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they’re a thing. I’m not even sure that’s legal.”  
The couple walks toward the lunch line, grabbing one tray. Rosalie smirks to herself before whispering to Emmett. Emmett chuckles slightly before grabbing his lunch.  
“Jess, they’re not actually related.” Angela sticks up for them.  
“But they live together.” Bella glances to the second pair of couples as Jessica speaks. “The little dark-haired girl, Alice, she’s really weird…”   
Bella looks to see Alice being spun in a circle by a red headed, taller boy.  
“She’s with Kevin, the red-head who looks like he’s clueless. I mean, Dr. Cullen’s like this foster dad slash matchmaker.”  
“Maybe he’ll adopt me.” Angela smiles widely.  
The door opens once again, causing Bella to look up. Two boys walk in. One is about an inch shorter with honey-blond hair. He’s lean and looks slightly tortured. The other is lanky with untidy, bronze hair. The second teen looks, to Bella, the most striking of all. She can’t take her eyes off of him.  
“Who are they?” Bella asks, not really caring about the first boy.  
“Oh! The taller one is Edward Cullen. He’s totally gorgeous, obviously. But no one here is good enough for him. Like I care.” Jessica says, fast. “Anyway, don’t waste your time.”  
“I wasn’t planning on it.” Bella says, almost as if it should be obvious.  
“The second one is-.” Jessica is cut off by the sound of feet running.   
Bella looks up to see her sister, Alexia, running toward the two boys. The boy with the honey-blond hair has his lips turn up in a slight, but soft smile as he catches sight of Alexia coming towards him. When she jumps up in his arms, he catches her, and holds her close. Her arms wrap around his neck, and she buries her face in the collar of his shirt as she kicks her feet up slightly. He puts her feet onto the ground before kissing her forehead, hugging her again.  
“Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain.” Jessica says, continuing her earlier explanation. “As you can see...He’s dating your sister.”  
“My sister...is dating a Cullen?” Bella’s eyes widened.  
“Well, Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They kept either birth surname which is Hale.” Angela informs Bella. “Kevin too.”  
Bella glances over her shoulder to see Ally and Jasper still hugging and that Edward has sat down at the table with his siblings. Oblivious to their conversation, Alexia murmurs to Jasper.  
“I missed you, J.”  
He smiles as he rests his head against hers, holding her close.  
“You know I missed you too. Sorry ‘bout not showing up yesterday. I had to take care of some stuff. I hope you were alright?” He asks, a trace of worry evident in his voice.  
Alexia smiles and nods against him. “I was. Dad and I went to get my sister, so we were a little busy too. It’s ok.”  
He nods and sighs happily. He’s thanking the lord that everything is fine with his girlfriend.  
“I was worried.” He chuckles softly. “How did that go?”  
She sighs and glances at her sister.   
“Not very good? I can feel it.” He whispers.  
Indeed, he could feel the tension. Not just as a phrase. He could literally feel the strain and tension between the two sisters. A sense of...something that was more than just a typical sister/sibling rivalry and issue. No. This...this was something more than that. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he felt as if he had stepped into an ice box.  
The tension and unease between the Swan sisters was cold, frozen even, unwavering, and restraining. Normally, people would say that the tension could be cut by a knife...but there wasn’t a knife in the world that Jasper could think of that could cut what was going on between the two girls. He took in a deep breath.  
He knew things were...difficult between them, but he certainly hadn’t expected this. Mingled in with the tension and unease were feelings of bitterness, resentment, distrust, and above all else, there was a hint of loneliness. Not from just one sister, but rather...both of them. Jasper wasn’t able to figure out where the loneliness came from.  
All he knew was that it was there. Hidden. But still there. He felt Ally squeeze his hand gently and looked at her, kissing her head as a sense of assurance to them both that she was ok, and that he was here for her.  
“Not good at all.” She whispers.  
He ushers her to the lunch table he sits at with his siblings. It’s their table. Everyone knows that. Even if there isn’t necessarily a rule about it. It’s unspoken, common knowledge. It’s the Cullen’s table. Jasper waits for his girl to take a seat before he settles down in the chair next to her after turning it around, so it’s backwards.  
His knee rests between Ally’s and he smiles at her. Edward sits at one end by himself, seemingly looking across the table at Jasper and Ally but clearly lost in his own thoughts. Rosalie and Emmett sit side by side; Emmett staring lovingly at Rosalie with a smile on his face while she holds an apple in her hand and a finger hovering over her lips.   
Alice and Kevin sit side by side, next to Edward, with their backs to the rest of the cafeteria. Alice holds a strawberry up to Kevin’s lips, waiting for him to take a bite. When he does, she grins from ear to ear. Kevin grins and shakes his head.   
“You’re lucky I love you.” He murmurs, swallowing the strawberry, and smiling at his girlfriend.   
Alice giggles and nods. “I am lucky. I just wanted to see if you’d actually eat it.”  
He chuckles and shakes his head. “I’ll get you back for that.”   
She playfully pouts and he kisses her cheek. Each couple, and Edward, all appear lost in their own little worlds. Rosalie and Emmett stay glued to each other’s side; Emmett like a love sick puppy, and smiling wider when Rosalie lays her head on his shoulder. Jasper and Ally murmur to each other while she plays with his fingers, tracing the tiny wrinkles and grooves on his knuckles.   
Jasper chuckles and whispers, in a molasses slow, honey-coated accent. “You sure do love my fingers, sweetheart.”  
Ally grins and nods, a slight pink hue covering her cheeks and ears. “Mmhhmm! Your hands...they’re really soft. Softer than mine. Like cool, soft, silky bed sheets. I love it! Just like I love your Southern drawl.”  
He chuckles softly again. Even though it doesn’t always come out, Alexia still loves hearing it when it does. Once Jasper found it out, he slowly stopped trying to hide it and began letting his Southern style accent come out more. But only when it was just them, or when he was whispering sweet nothings to her.   
“It’s supposed to be cold.” He mumbles in her ear.  
Ally leans in and whispers in his ear. “Yea, but our sheets don’t always stay cold when we’re in them, snuggling, so that’s why I went with cool, silly. Not completely freezing, but also not too hot. The perfect temperature. The way we both like it.”   
He laughs and nods. “That’s fair.” Then he whispers. “We haven’t cuddled in a few days. My bedsheets are really cold.”  
She giggles. “We’ll change that tonight? And, just imagine how my sheets fee-.”  
He shivers, silently cutting her off unintentionally, and shakes his head. “Sorry, baby, but your sheets are rough.”  
She laughs. “I know that! Why do you think I prefer yours? But, I was talking about the temperature of them. Geez.”  
He laughs softly and kisses her cheek. “I suppose I could sacrifice my love for soft sheets and snuggle you in yours if you’d like.”  
She beems, her eyes lighting up. “I’d like that. It’d be nice for them to smell like you. Maybe then I wouldn’t have to keep stealing your sweaters.”  
“It’s a deal then!” He laughed. “Your sheets for my sweaters’ sake.”  
Ally leans forward, kissing him softly as a way to ‘seal’ the deal on the table. Jasper smiled and kissed her back, curling his fingers ‘round hers and holding her hand as they kissed. Jasper pulls away before he gets any temptation.  
“It’s a deal, mister. I’m gonna hold you to it. Think you can stay quiet enough to sneak into my room? I don’t want my dad to kill you.” She said, even though she knew that the weapons her dad had in the house, weapons that would kill a normal human, wouldn’t kill Jasper.  
“I can, baby. Don’t worry.” He assured her, gently squeezing her hand. “I do it every night anyway, and he hasn’t noticed.”  
Across the room, Bella halfway listens to the rest of her tablemates talking. Her eyes glued on Edward since he isn’t looking over at her. As if on cue, he looks over, as if he could feel her eyes on him from the opposite side of the room. His eyes meet Bella's. But he seems...confused. Bella quickly looks away.  
Ally glances up as if she feels eyes on her. She sees her sister looking at her for a moment, a weird look on her face. Ally raises an eyebrow, but Bella rolls her eyes and looks away. Ally shrugs and looks back at Jasper. Bella can’t help but peek at Edward again. He's staring at her outright now, with a slightly frustrated expression that unnerves Bella.   
She hides behind her hair. Jasper glances over at Bella before turning back to Ally.  
“I feel jealousy.” He whispers, extra softly.  
Ally almost doesn’t hear it.  
“Jealousy?” She asks.  
He nods as Edward looks at his family.  
“I can’t read her thoughts.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally’s POV**

I walk out of my last class of the day, swinging my bag over my shoulder. I glance around the halls to see my sister walking toward me.  
“Hey, Bells.” I say, smiling.  
“Hi, Ally.” She smiles very slightly.   
“Let’s get going. We have to stop at the office.” I say, walking with her.  
We walk slowly and quietly for a second.  
“You’re dating a Cullen, aren’t you?” She asks, glancing at me.  
“Well, technically he’s a Hale, but yes.” I nod.  
“What’s up with...Edward?” She asks, softly.  
“What do you mean?” I ask, walking to the office.  
I open the door before she can finish her sentence. There is Edward at the desk, talking to the secretary.  
“There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem?” Edward asks the lady.  
“No, every class is full. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in biology. I’m so sorry.” She sighs.  
The secretary notices Bella and I and holds up a finger, meaning one minute. Edward glances back at me before looking at Bella. He quickly turns around.  
“I’ll just...endure it.” He mumbles to her.  
Edward quickly turns and runs past us, slamming his shoulder into mine, trying to stay away from Bella. He runs out the door and I sigh. Bella rolls her eyes.  
“Jerk.” She murmurs before handing over her paper.   
She takes my hand and pulls me out the door. I glance over toward the parking spots the Cullen’s use. Both cars are gone. I scrunch my eyebrows. What could’ve possibly happened after lunch that freaked out Edward? I’ll have to call Jasper later. I walk to Bella’s truck and get inside. Bella backs out of the parking spot and pulls out of the parking lot.  
We’re quiet for a few minutes when she finally speaks up.  
“You never answered me.”   
“What did you ask?” I say, looking at her.  
“What’s up with Edward?” She stares at the road.  
“He’s...just shy.” I answer.  
“That wasn’t shy.” She sends a look my way.  
“He’s nervous around new people.” I say, trying to think of a lie.  
She rolls her eyes and we continue the ride in silence. We make it to the diner and Bella hurries inside. I grab my bag and step out of the truck. I walk inside the diner and glance around. I walk toward the table dad and I normally sit. I sit down across from Bella. We all make small talk while Cora brings over our food.  
Cora lays down my dad’s steak while laying down Bella’s of cod. She smiles at Bella before laying down my bacon burger.  
“Wow, Bella. Can’t get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous.” Cora says, holding her tray.  
Bella glances over at us and I just shrug. Waylon walks over and smiles at Bella as well.  
“‘Member me, honey?” He asks her. “I was Santa one year. Alexia here remembers.”  
“Waylon, she hasn’t had a Christmas here since she was four.” Dad looks up.  
“Bet I made an impression, though.” He smiles widely.  
“Butt crack Santa.” I tell Bella.   
She nods as if that was the answer to all her questions.  
“Let the girl eat her cod, Waylon.” Cora pats Waylon’s shoulder, causing him to walk away. “When you’re done, I’ll bring your favorite-berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad and Alexia have it every Thursday night.”   
She smiles and walks away. Bella glances at us and I look away. We wanted to have Bella with us when we went to the diner for dinner, so we decided we’ll have berry cobbler.  
“So...you eat here every Thursday?” Bella speaks up.  
“Thursday’s and when I don’t feel like cooking dinner.” I say, eating a french fry.  
She just nods and takes a bite of her cod.  
“How was school?” Dad looks up. “Meet anyone? Did Ally introduce you to her friends?”  
“She introduced me to a few people.” Bella says honestly. “Do you know the Cullen family?”  
My head snaps up as dad raises an eyebrow.  
“Are people talking about them again?” He asks.   
“No. Well a little.” Bella nods.  
“Just ‘cause they’re newcomers.” He shakes his head. “We’re lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. His kids aren’t like a lot of the hell-raisers around here. Ally is dating one of the older kids.”  
“I saw that at school.” She nods.   
We all finish our dinner in silence before Bella drives us home. Dad and I watch a basketball game while finishing homework before he has to go to bed. I walked past Bella’s door to hear her on the phone with our mom. I sigh. I haven’t spoken to my mom in a few weeks. I shake my head and walk to my bedroom. I shiver when I enter the cold room.   
My room is never this cold.  
I raise an eyebrow and look around. My balcony door is open. I jump when I see someone sitting in my computer chair.  
“Jasper. You scared the shit out of me.” I giggle slightly, putting my hand on my chest.  
“I’m sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to.” He chuckles and stands up.  
I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.   
“You’re confused.” He whispers, rubbing my back.  
“What...What happened today with Edward?” I ask, look up at him.  
“Bella...well...Bella is Edward’s blood singer. Her blood is extra tempting to him.” He answers after a few seconds. “When she walked in the room, he smelled her blood and...almost snapped. He won’t be at school for a few days. He’s worried he’ll be like Emmett and suck her dry.”  
I sigh before tightening my hold on Jasper.  
“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” He kisses my head.  
“I hope so. Are you staying all night?” I ask, softly.  
“Yes, ma’am.” He smiles down at me.  
I smile widely before walking to my closet. I quickly change and run out to Jasper. He’s laying down on my bed, reading a book. I shake my head and giggle. I lay down next to him, causing him to close the book. I turn off the light and he quickly wraps me up in his arms. I snuggle close to him and smile.  
“How do my sheets feel now?” I giggle, remembering our earlier conversation during lunch.  
“Rough, but everything feels amazing when you’re in my arms.” He smirks.  
I giggle and lean up to him. He leans and kisses my lips. A week later, it’s the day that Jasper told me Edward would be back to school. I quickly change and get downstairs before Bella leaves. She’s been leaving earlier than she normally would have, just to make sure she can try and see Edward.   
“Hey, Bella.” I say, reaching the bottom.  
“I’m heading out.” She says, grabbing her bag.  
“I need to go with you.” I say, quickly.  
“What? Why?” She asks, turning toward me.  
“Dad had to take my car in for inspection last night. I won’t get it back until tomorrow.” I slip on my shoes.  
She rolls her eyes and scoffs but waits for me. When I put my jacket out, she calls out for dad.  
“Dad! We’re leaving!”  
When nothing gets said back from dad, she rolls her eyes once again. We walk outside to see it’s pouring down rain. Great. As much as I love Forks and it’s colder weather, I absolutely hate the rain. Some of the puddles have frozen over from the cold snap that hit overnight. We glance up to see dad pulling into the driveway in Bella’s truck. She raises an eyebrow.   
“Dad, I can drive us to school.” She says, moving her hair from her face.  
She walks down the steps with me following. She walks right over a patch of ice and slips. I catch her before she lands on the ground.  
“Oh shit.” I say, helping her stand straight.  
“Thanks, Ally.” She glances over at me.  
I smile at her and take her elbow to walk her to the truck.  
“You okay, Bells?” Dad asks.  
“Ice doesn’t help the uncoordinated.” She shakes her head.  
“That’s why I got you new tires. I got chains put on.” He gestures to the tires.  
“You...You got me new tires? No one’s ever done that before.” She says.  
There’s something in her eyes that I have never seen. I don’t even know how to explain it. Dad looks at her, confused.  
“I mean...Nothing.” She shakes her head, dismissing it, hoping for a topic change.  
“I even had them put chains on your car, Ally.” He glances at me.  
“Thanks, dad. Hopefully it will be done tomorrow.”  
He nods in agreement.  
“I’ll be late for dinner. I’m heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal.” He says, kissing our heads.  
“An animal?” Bella raises an eyebrow.  
“You’re not in Phoenix anymore. They’ve been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I’d lend a hand.” He sighs.  
“Alright, dad. Be careful. Your dinner will be in the oven as usual.” I smile.  
“Thanks, sweetheart.” He smiles at me.  
I lean up to kiss his cheek before walking around Bella’s truck. They talk for a split second before dad walks over to his Police Cruiser. Bella gets in the driver's seat and backs out.  
“So...um….Is Edward coming back today?” She asks, glancing at me.  
“I think so. At least that’s what Jasper said.” I say, softly.  
I watch out the window, hoping that is the end of the conversation. Bella kept looking for him everywhere she could. Lunch, in the halls, in the parking lot. The rest of the Cullen Clan were there this week. She told me she felt like they were glaring at her...but they weren’t. Rosalie was, but then again, Rose hates everyone besides her family...and I guess me. Alice had a vision a few days ago so she’s super excited.   
She won’t tell anyone what the vision was about. Not even Edward, who can read her mind. I see Bella staring at him during lunch a few hours later. I sigh and look at Edward.  
“Feeling better?” I ask, softly.  
He nods. “Yeah. I...I’m gonna talk to her during Bio.”   
“Be careful, Edward. She’s still my sister.” I stare at him, kinda glaring, but not completely.  
“I will. I’m...just gonna talk to her.”  
I nod and stand when the bell rings. I throw my lunch away before letting Jasper walk me to class. He leans down and kisses my lips when we reach the classroom door. I smile into the kiss before allowing him to pull away. Even though we’ve been dating awhile, he’s still getting used to my blood being so close. I completely understand.   
The only time I actually get to think is during gym class. I go to the treadmill and begin to jog. As I do, my mind drifts back to the first time I actually met Jasper and how all this started. 

**Flash Back: About Two Years Ago**

_I walked over to my father who stood in the kitchen.  
“Hey, dad. Are you ready to go hunting?” I asked, putting on my jacket.  
“Yeah, but I will be a little late. I forgot our guns with Billy. They needed to be cleaned. I will meet you at our tree stand in about twenty minutes.” He said. “You get going now and check the feeding area close by.”  
“Alright, dad.” I leaned up to him and kissed his cheek.  
I quickly walked to my car and drove to our normal hunting area. Since I turned 16 a few months before, dad helped me buy a car. I quickly parked my car in our spot before getting out. I walked into the woods to the tree stand.   
As I’m walking for a few minutes, I heard a twig snap against the forest floor. I stopped and looked around. I heard the noise again and turned around. There standing in front of me...is a large, Grizzly bear. My eyes widened. My heart raced. Total fear struck my entire body. With the last bit of adrenaline I had, I quickly turned back and started to run.   
I heard it roar before the loud thumping of the bear’s feet entered my ears, which sounded like it could have been heard for miles around. I glanced over my shoulder to see it chasing after me. I screamed before running faster, praying my legs wouldn't give out from underneath me. I was only 25 feet from the tree stand when I tripped over a large root in the ground.   
I rolled over to see where the bear was. He had stopped right above me. I crossed my arms over my face hoping it would help prolong the inevitable. I heard small but fast footsteps before a loud crash. I uncovered my face to see a man had tackled the bear away from me. I quickly sat up to see the man...had tore into the bear's throat.   
I stood up slowly. I began to back up quietly, hoping the stranger wouldn't hear me. The man looked up at me with wide eyes.  
“H-H-How?” I whispered._

**Flash Back Over**

That started our whole relationship. He was forced to tell me his secret and had to leave before my dad showed up. I wasn’t afraid of him. He saved my damn life. A week later school started and I saw him at school. I met his siblings and they took me back to their house to meet Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.   
We also learned that night that Edward only hears bits and pieces of my thoughts. It happens randomly. He said in the last two years, he’s only heard my thoughts two or three times. Any other time it is like my father, static. I always thought it was weird but now he can’t hear anything from my sister. Maybe his power is going bad. I giggle to myself.   
I slow down the treadmill, panting slightly from all the running. I turn it off and wipe the sweat off my forehead when I hear the teacher yell for us to go to the locker room. I quickly take a small shower before changing. I gotta find out if Edward actually talked to her. I find Bella waiting for me at the front doors.   
I walk up to her to see her watching the Cullen Clan from the window.  
“Bella.” I say, softly.  
She jumps slightly before looking at me.  
“He talked to me today.” She smiles slightly.  
“Really?” My eyes widened.  
She nods and I smile.  
“That’s great!” I rub her back. “Come on. You can tell me all about it on the ride home.”  
She nods with a small smile on her face. We walk out the door and toward her truck. That thing is a rust bucket but she loves it so I never say anything. I can see her, from the corner of my eye, watching them again. I grab her arm when she almost walks on an ice patch again. She blushes slightly and watches ahead of her this time.   
We make it to the truck and she lays her backpack on the hood. She sticks a golden onion in her bag.  
“What’s that?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
“It was a prize today in Bio.” She giggles very slightly. “Edward and I won.”  
“Awesome. Gonna actually keep it?” I ask, fixing my bag.  
“Probably.” She shrugs.   
She turns toward the truck again before glancing over her right shoulder. I follow her gaze to see Edward watching her from his Volvo. I giggle slightly when I see Jasper smack his arm and pull on Edward’s arm. I go to speak when I hear the sound of tires screeching. I turn all the way around to see a van skid on the ice causing it to careen out of control.   
It turns to the side but...it’s still sliding fast on the icy ground, coming right for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything seems to freeze around me. I swing my arm in front of Bella, even though my brain is telling me it won’t help. It’s the only thing that I can think of at this very second that will protect my baby sister. I watch the van in horror as it gets closer.

Just as the van reaches us, we are pushed to the ground. My head slams against the truck behind me and my vision gets blurry for a few seconds. I hold my head and blink before looking around me. Edward has both arms holding Bella down to the ground. The back of Tyler’s van has hit Bella’s truck, from what I can see behind Edward’s body. I look to my right to see Jasper’s left hand against my stomach, meaning he pushed me back to the ground. 

Jasper’s right hand is against the van, which also caused a huge dent in the metal, stopping it from hitting us. From what I can tell just by looking around, Edward pushed Bella back to save her while Jasper pushed me back and had a hand out to stop the van from hitting all of us. Jasper removes his hand from the van and pulls me into his body. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, tearing slightly. 

“You’re okay.” He whispers into my hair.

“You gotta go. If they see you here, they’ll question it.” I whisper, still holding tight.

He kisses my head before pulling from me.

“I will see you at the hospital.” He whispers once again.

Only after I nod, does he completely stand up straight. He uses his speed to get out of the area with Edward following close behind him. Time seems to pick up because everyone is now screaming and calling for help. I look at Bella.

“Are you okay?” I ask, reaching toward her.

“...How did Edward get here so fast?” She asks, confused.

I don’t get to answer her because Tyler opens his passenger side window and looks down. 

“Ally! Bella! I am so sorry!” 

The next hour flies by because the next thing I know I’m laying down in a gurney. The E.R. doctor is looking into my eyes with his pen light. Bella is in the one right next to me while Tyler is laying on one near the foot of my bed since I’m in the corner. He has a cut on his forehead. The double doors on the other side of the room are thrown open.

My dad rushes into the room and glances around. He sees us in the back corner and runs over. He stands at the end of my bed, with his back toward Tyler.

“Ally, Bells. Are you alright?” He asks, quickly.

“I’m fine dad.” Bella says, rolling her eyes.

“I’m okay. Just a little headache.” I say, still staring at the light.

The doctor finishes and checks out Bella.

“I’m so sorry, guys. I tried to stop.” Tyler says, looking over at us.

“It’s okay, Tyler.” Bella says, nodding at him.

“It sure as hell is not okay.” Dad snaps toward Tyler.

“Dad, it’s not his fault-” Bella tries to say, seemingly intent on trying to defend the guy.

“We nearly lost you guys.” He says, sternly.

“But you didn’t!” She snaps slightly.

I shake my head slightly. I was almost killed if it hadn’t been for Jasper stepping in like he did, and she’s making it like it’s no big deal. We shouldn’t have even been put in that situation to begin with. 

“You can kiss your license goodbye.” Dad points at Tyler.

Before Tyler can replay, we all hear a voice.

“I heard the Chief’s daughters were here.” 

I glance up to see Carlisle Cullen, Jasper and Edward’s ‘foster father.’

“Dr. Cullen.” Dad says, putting his hand out.

Carlisle shakes his hand while smiling. He turns to the E.R. doctor.

“I’ve got this one, Jackie.” 

She nods and hands him the clipboard before leaving. He turns toward me and smiles.

“Hello, Ally.” He puts the clipboard on my bed.

“Hey, Carlisle.” I smile, relaxing a little knowing he’s the one who’s looking over me.

He reaches behind me and feels the back of my head. I wince and he sighs.

“No skull fracture, but your x-ray shows you have a small concussion.” He picks the clipboard back up. “For the night, I want someone to wake you up every few hours.”

“I can do that.” Dad nods.

“I am so sorry, Ally. I’m really-” Tyler starts.

Dad cuts him off by pulling the curtain between us, cutting us out of his line of sight, and effectively making the boy go silent on the other side of the fabric. Dad lets out a quiet sigh and blinks before looking over at us.

Carlisle smiles once again at me before turning to Bella. He feels the back of her head as well.

“You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-ray shows you do not have a concussion.” He informs her.

“It would have been a lot worse if Edward and Jasper hadn’t knocked us out of the way.” Bella says, looking up at Carlisle.

My eyes widen slightly. Oh no.

“Edward and Jasper?” Dad asks, raising an eyebrow. “Edward is your boy too right?”

“Yes, he is. He’s the youngest son.” Carlisle glances at me.

“It was amazing they got to us so fast. They were nowhere near us.” Bella continues.

“Bella, they were right next to us.” I lie.

“No! They weren’t.” She glares at me.

“As long as you’re both safe. You both are free to go.” Dr. Cullen pats my arm as he usually does in public before walking away.

I stand up and look at my dad.

“Jasper’s waiting for me in the lobby. He’s probably super worried. I’ll meet you guys outside.” 

I kiss my dad’s cheek before walking out of the exam area. I glance back at the door to see dad and Bella talking, before I run toward Carlisle’s office. Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle are standing in the hallway talking. They all look up when they hear my footsteps. Jasper turns toward me and opens his arms. 

I jump into them, hugging him close.

“Ally, are you okay?” Rose asks me, softly.

Jasper puts me down and I look at her.

“Yeah, just a headache.” I lean against Jasper.

“Good. Now, you guys are so fucking stupid. Now Jasper, I understand because it was his mate, but Edward! You risked us by saving Isabella.” Rose growls slightly.

“What was I supposed to do?” Edward asks. “Let her get smashed?”

“I was there, Edward. I could have saved them both.” Jasper glances at Edward.

“We’d still be in the same mess.” Edward snaps, slightly.

“He actually had a reason! This isn’t just about you! It’s about all of us and Ally.” Rosalie stares him down.

Carlisle looks behind me and puts his hand on Rose’s arm. We all turn around to see Bella watching us. 

“Let’s take this in my office.” He says, softly. “We will see you later, Ally.”

Rose hugs me quickly before glaring at Edward and walks off with Carlisle. Jasper, Edward and I turn fully around toward Bella who is walking up to us with determination.

“Can I talk to you guys for a second?” She asks, causing the boys to nod. “How did you get over to us so quickly?”

“We were standing right next to you.” Edward explains.

“You were next to your car, across the lot.” She glances at me. “Tell them, Alexia.”

“Bella...They were standing right there.” I keep up with the lie.

“You weren’t anywhere near us!” Bella snaps.

“We were right there.” Jasper chimes in.

“Don’t lie to me!” She glares at him.

“You’re confused. You hit your head.” Edward stares Bella down with an icy hard expression.

“Alexia is the one with the concussion not me. I know what I saw.” Bella steps closer to him.

“And what, exactly, was that?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You were on the other side of the parking lot. Suddenly you pushed me back while Jasper stopped that van.” She whispers, as if it was crazy.

“No one will believe that.” Jasper stares down at her.

“I wasn’t planning to tell anyone.” She glances at him before looking at Edward again. “I just want to know the truth.”

“Can’t you just thank us and get over it? Ally did.” Edward mumbles.

“Thank you.” Bella says, staring into his golden eyes.

“You’re not going to let it go, are you?” He asks.

“No.” She shakes her head slightly.

Edward walks around Bella and I.

“Then I hope you enjoy disappointment.” He says, walking away.

“Why did you even bother?” Bella calls out toward him.

This causes Edward to stop walking. He pauses for a second before speaking.

“I don’t know.” 

He continues to walk. Jasper looks down at me before kissing my forehead. He quickly turns and jogs after Edward, walking through the double doors toward Carlisle's office. Bella turns to me.

“Why are you lying? They were on the other side of the parking lot.” She snaps slightly.

I roll my eyes before walking in the opposite direction of the guys. She grabs my arm to stop me.

“Alexia! Why are you lying?” She asks again. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Jasper and Edward were right next to us. If it weren’t for them, we’d be dead. Drop it.” I say, staring at her.

I pull my arm from her and continue to walk. That night, Jasper stayed over like he usually does but it was different. He had to hide in my closet each time my dad came to wake me up. When it was time to wake me up for school, he stayed a little longer to talk.

“Now, I don’t normally do this…” He starts. “But since you have a concussion and probably didn’t get much sleep, I called Dr. Cullen to see if you were bad enough to skip school. Dr. Cullen said yes and dropped off a note for you to take today. He also said that Jasper will meet you at the school and you’re going somewhere with him since no one will be home. I don’t want you to accidentally fall asleep.”

“Why do I have to meet him at school?” I raise an eyebrow before yawning.

“You have to drop the note off and grab your homework for the night. I don’t want you to miss anything.” He explains.

I nod. “Understandable. Thanks, dad.” 

He kisses my forehead and leaves my room. Jasper walks out of my closet while smirking.

“We’re going somewhere?” I ask, standing up.

“Yes, darlin’ . We are just gonna go back to my house. Your dad doesn’t need to know that, though.” He chuckles before sitting down on my bed.

I shake my head, giggling. I walk into my closet and change into some sweats. My head is still pounding so I want to be lazy today. I walk out and throw my hair up into a messy bun. I grab my bookbag and turn to Jasper. He’s watching me with sadness in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, walking over to him.

“If...If I hadn’t pushed you as hard as I did...You wouldn’t be in pain.” He mumbles, looking down at his shoes.

I cup his cheeks and bring his eyes up to meet mine. 

“If you hadn’t run over, I’d be dead.” I whisper. “You saved my life, Jazz. I will take a headache over being dead any day.”

“But, I caused you pain.” He stares into my eyes.

“I’m okay with this type of pain.” I say, leaning down.

I press my lips against his softly. He instantly kisses back and smiles slightly against my lips. I pull away after a few seconds before looking into his eyes again.

“I will take a few Advil and we will have a wonderful date...NOT thinking about what happened yesterday.” I say, smiling at him.

He sighs and nods.

“Yes, sweetheart.” He smiles. “But you do realize...I can stop the pain for a little bit?”

“I know, babe. But I’d rather just take Advil so you don’t have to keep using your power.” I smile.

I kiss him quickly before walking downstairs to meet Bella. I grab an apple and take Advil with some water. During the ride to school, Bella completely ignores me. I try to start a few different conversations but she won’t answer at all. I sigh and step out of the truck after she parks. I glance over at Jasper’s car to see Alice and him talking. 

I jump when I hear a voice, extremely close to me. Closer than I was expecting. I look, and groan quietly at the person being loud. Too loud.

“Look! You guys are moving!” Mike says, loudly. “You’re alive!”

“Yeah. False alarm.” Bella mumbles.

“You okay, Ally?” He looks at me.

I nod slowly. “Just a concussion.”

He just nods before looking at Bella.

“Actually, I’m glad you’re not dead...because well... that would suck plus I wanted to ask you - even though it’s like a month away…” He starts.

I look at Bella to see she isn’t even paying attention. She’s staring at Edward who is with Kevin. The Juniors have a Field Trip today so they don’t have their bags. 

“So what do you think?” Mike asks, causing Bella to look at him with a blank expression. “You want to go? To prom. With me.”

“Prom.” She says, horrified. “As in dance. I uh - have to go somewhere. Jacksonville.” 

“You can’t go another weekend?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Non-refundable ticket.” She shrugs glancing at me.

“Ally?” Mike asks, as if I would go with him.

“I have a boyfriend, Mike. You know that.” I turn away from them.

I walk into the building, turning in my note and take my homework from the secretary. I walked out the front doors and straight to Rosalie’s car I knew we were taking. Kevin and Alice look up at me.

“There she is!” Alice says, bubbly.

She runs at a normal speed over to me and hugs me. I happily hug back and smile. 

“Here I am.” I giggle.

“Are you feeling okay today?” She asks. 

“Yes, Alice. I’m fine.” 

She is like the third person to ask. If one more person asks, I’m smacking them. 

“Hey, Ally?” I hear Edward say.

I look over at him.

“How you feeling?” He smirks.

“Of course, that’s one of the things you hear.” I laugh slightly.

I walk over to him and slap his arm lightly, causing him and the others to laugh.

“Have fun on your field trip, guys.” I wave at them and get into Rose’s car.

Jasper drives at his normal fast speed to get to his house. I leave my bag in the car and take his hand when we get out. 

“What are we doing?” I ask.

“We are gonna watch a few movies and relax.” He says, glancing at me.

I nod before walking inside. Esme is in the kitchen with Carlisle and she looks up at us.

“Alexia!” She runs, using her full speed, to get to me.

She gently takes me into her arms and I giggle.

“Hi, Esme. Before you ask, I’m perfectly fine. Jasper saved my life.” I whisper to her.

“Thank God for that.” She smiles and pulls back. “Carlisle and I are going hunting so you have the house to yourselves. Don’t trash the place. Last time, you guys broke the T.V.” She gives us a look.

I giggle and nod.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Jasper and I were spending the day together, playing video games and I got upset that he kept winning. This caused a play fight between us and a controller….accidentally got thrown into the T.V. After talking to Carlisle and him checking my head once more, they leave. Jasper gently takes me into his arms and speed runs to his room. 

I giggle at the feeling. I love it. He sets me down on the floor and I glance around the room. On the bed that he got just so I can relax here, there’s tons of snacks and drinks for me. On the T.V. is the main menu of the animated movie  _ Beauty and the Beast _ . I squeal quietly and look at him.

“We’re watching this?” 

He chuckles and nods.

“Yes, doll. I know it’s your favorite movie and I’m willing to watch it for the thousandth time so you can relax.” He smiles.

I gently grab him by his shirt and pull him down to me. I press my lips against his for a passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around me, holding me close. We pull away after a second and he smiles widely. 

“Come on.”

He ushers me to the bed and I sit down. Jasper leans against the wall beside me and watches as I quote...pretty much the whole movie. I even sing the songs in different voices causing him to laugh. When it gets to the ending scene, Jasper stands up. I look up at him, confusion written all over my face.

“Come here, princess.” He puts his hand out.

I take his hand and he gently pulls me up. He puts our hands that are together in the air and puts his other hand on my side. I giggle and rest my hand on his shoulder. He starts to lead the dance, copying the movie to a T. I giggle at the end of the dance when he swings me out gently. During the dance, Jasper somehow had us exit his room. When I look around we are at the top of the stairs where a small balcony area is.

I look at Jasper and he smiles. He gently turns me so my back is against his chest and I look at a small table that was put there. My eyes widen and I tear slightly. On the table is a fake rose in a container...just like in the movie. A sign below it says ‘Every Beast Needs His Beauty. Prom?’ which I can tell was written in Alice’s handwriting with a drawing by Rosalie of Belle and the Beast.

I turn to Jasper and throw my arms around his neck. He holds me close and I move my head to look at him. He turns his head and goes to speak but I just kiss his lips. He kisses back and brings up his hand to cup the back of my head. After a few seconds we pull away. I look into his eyes and smile.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the hang over this posting thing haha!


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a few days since Jasper asked me to prom and I’m sitting at Bella’s lunch table today. I glance over to their table for a few seconds. Jasper is talking with Kevin and Alice while Emmett and Rosalie are making their normal lovey eyes to each other. Edward is staring at Jasper’s lunch tray with anger and determination written all over his face.  
I look up when Bella drops her book bag in a chair next to me.  
“La Push baby! You in?” Eric asks Bella.  
“Should I know what that means?” She sits down.  
“La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We’re all going after school. Big swell coming in.” Mike chimes in.  
“And I don’t just surf the internet.” Eric stands from his chair.  
He puts his hands out and acts like he’s surfing.   
“Eric, you stood up once.” I giggle, trying a french fry at him.  
“On a foam board.” Jessica says.  
“There’s whale watching, too. Come with.” Angela smiles widely.  
“La Push, baby!” Eric says again.  
I roll my eyes and look at Bella.   
“It’s where Uncle Billy lives.” I say, informing her of where it is.  
“I’ll go if he stops saying that.” She smiles slightly.  
Bella stands up and walks over to the salad line. I shake my head and continue to talk with Angela. Before I can finish one of my sentences, someone pulls me up by the hood of my sweater. I quickly spin around to see Edward. I raise an eyebrow and he grabs my hand, pulling me to the hallway.  
“What’s going on?” I ask, glaring up at him. “You can’t just pull-”  
“Does Jasper know you’re going to La Push today?” He cuts me off.  
“Yes. He said it was fine because Uncle Billy knows I’m with him. Also he’s going hunting so he doesn’t care.” I roll my eyes.  
“You’re ris-”   
This time I cut him off.  
“Edward Masen Cullen, you are not my boyfriend. You are my boyfriend's brother. It doesn’t matter what you think. You guys can’t go there but I can. I got permission from my boyfriend. I don’t need it from you.”  
I quickly turn around and walk back over to my table. I glance over at Jasper to see him watching me. I tilt my head slightly toward Edward who is walking back into the lunch room. He rolls his eyes and I sit back down. Hours later, Mike, Tyler and Jessica are changing into their wetsuits to surf while Angela, Bella and I are at the van. Angela takes another photo before sighing.  
“I keep thinking Eric’s going to ask me to prom, then he just…doesn’t.” She says.  
“You could ask him.” Bella says, glancing at her.  
Angela gets a flustered look on her face and I giggle.  
“Take control. You’re a strong independent woman.” I say, putting up my hood.  
“Ally! Bella!” We hear.  
I glance up to see Jacob Black, Sam Uley and Embry Call. I smile widely and stand up.  
“Embry!” I squeal and run toward him.  
He starts laughing and I jump into his arms. He catches me and hugs me tight.  
“Hey, Ally. Long time no see!” He chuckles.  
He puts me down and I smile.  
“How have you been?” I ask.  
“Great. Just hanging with Jake and Quil a lot.” He sticks his hands in his pockets.  
“How is MotorMouth?” I giggle.  
“Same as usual. He misses your cookies though.” Embry smiles.  
“Always about my food.” I shake my head.  
“Keep her company.” I hear Jessica say, causing me to turn around. “Her date bailed.”  
“What date?” Mike asks.  
“She invited Edward.” Jessica smirks.  
“To be polite.” Bella says, embarrassed.  
“I think it’s nice she invited him. No one ever does.” Angela smiles at her.  
“Because the Cullen’s are freaks.” Mike scuffs.  
“Hey!” I snap. “Watch your damn mouth, Newton.”  
“You got that right.” Sam chimes in, sticking up for Mike.  
“You know them?” Bella asks.  
“The Cullen’s don’t come here.” Sam says, sharply.  
“Just because the Cullens don’t come to your stupid beach, doesn’t make them freaks, Uley.” I glare.  
Bella quickly stands up and grabs my arm. She pulls on Jacob’s hoodie, pulling us down the beach.   
“Let’s go to the tide pools.” Bella says to Jake.  
I shake my head and sigh. We walk in silence for a moment when Bella nudges Jake.  
“So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?” She asks.  
“You caught that, huh?” He chuckles. “I’m not supposed to say anything.”  
Bella smiles at him with her best alluring smile.  
“I can keep a secret. Ally can too. We promise.”  
Jake looks at me and I nod.   
“I won’t say anything.” I smile slightly.  
I need to know what Sam and the rest of this tribe actually knows about the Cullens. They better not have actually told them...the truth.  
“It’s just an old scary story.” He laughs. “Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?”   
“Like fur, fangs...and doggy breath?” Bella asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“I don’t think wolves have fangs Bella.” I giggle slightly, feeling a little better.  
“So the legend about the Cullens is…” Bella pushes, ignoring me.  
“Well, they’re supposedly descended from this, like…” He then speaks in a spooky voice for the next words. “Enemy clan. But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them.”  
“Didn’t they just move here?” Bella asks.  
“Or just moved back.” Jacob smirks.  
“Rightttttt. So what was this treaty?” Bella asks.  
“If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn’t expose what they really to the pale-faces…” Jacob pauses after whispering.  
Suddenly a scream is heard behind us. Bella jumps causing Jacob and I to laugh. We look to see Angela running toward us as she’s being chased by Eric who has a dead crustacean on a stick. We turn around and start walking back toward the van.  
“Wait, what were they really?” Bella asks.  
“It’s just a story, Bella.” Jacob laughs.   
I shake my head, giggling slightly. Thank God. They haven’t told the tribe they were real. They’re just stories to these kids. The next day, it’s a beautiful day out so the Cullens were at home. The group and I eat outside in the grass. Bella walks toward us and looks around the crowd of students.  
“He’s not here.” Jessica says.  
Bella looks down at u.  
“Whenever the weather’s nice, the Cullens disappear. Why do you think Alexia is with us?” Jessica rolls her eyes under her sunglasses.  
“They just...ditch?” She asks, sitting down.  
“No, their parents take them out to go camping. They usually hike too.” I say, eating my apple.  
“I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close.” Jessica sighs.  
Bella nods and I jump when I feel arms wrap around my neck. Angela squeals softly.  
“I’m going to prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!” She giggles and hugs me to her for a second.  
“That’s amazing!” I squeal, hugging her arms around my neck.  
She looks over at Bella.  
“Are you sure you have to go out of town?” She sighs.  
“It’s a family thing.” Bella nods.  
“Then why doesn’t Ally have to go?” Angela asks.  
“I’m not close with our mom so I wasn’t invited.” I chime in, covering for Bella.  
“Oh my God! We need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out!” Jessica sits up quickly.  
Alice already has my dress at the Cullens so I don’t need one.  
“Port Angeles?” Bella asks before smiling. “Can Ally and I go with you guys?”  
I raise an eyebrow.  
“Thank God! We need your guys' opinion.” Angela hugs me close again.  
I giggle and nod.   
“Alright. I guess I’m going dress shopping.”  
After lunch I pull Bella to the side.  
“Why do I have to go?” I ask.  
“We need to go to the bookstore. Don’t you wanna find out what’s up with the Cullen’s?” She asks.  
“What you mean? There’s nothing wrong with them.” I lie perfectly.  
“There’s something different about them and we gotta figure out what it is!” She takes my hand. “Please, Ally? I need your help! You’re dating one of them, and if they won’t tell you...That’s bullshit…”   
I sigh and nod. “Alright. I’ll help you.”  
I can’t let her know that I already know their secret. I love Jasper too much to ruin their secret like this. During my next class, I ask to go to the bathroom and I quickly run into one of the stalls. I pull my phone out of my bag and call Jasper. He answers on the   
“Hello, darlin. Alice said you’d be calling.” Jasper says.  
I can tell he’s smiling.  
“Hi, Jazz.” I giggle. “I can’t come over today. Bella…” I sigh.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks. “I can’t feel you from there.”  
“Bella is making me go to a bookstore...To find your guys’ secret.” I inform him.  
“She’s what?!”   
I hear footsteps which means he’s pacing.   
“Remember how I told you Jacob Black was telling us his tribe's legends? Well she’s been searching what you guys could be…” I start. “She found a bookstore in Port Angeles and wants to research.”  
“Edward and I will follow you. You have to try and make sure she doesn’t get that book!” He says.  
“I’ll try but she’s stubborn. I don’t even know what book she’s looking for.” I sigh.  
“I know, sweetheart.” He sighs. “We’ll still follow you.”  
“I’ll see you tonight.” I say.  
“Bye, darlin’” He hangs up.  
I sigh and walk back to my class. Couple hours later, we’re at this dress shop while the girls are trying on dresses.  
“Alexia, are you sure you don’t need a dress?” Jessica calls out from her changing room.  
“I already bought mine.” I answer.   
I glance at Bella who is staring out the window, distracted. I look back at the changing rooms when Jessica walks out and starts posing provocatively at the mirror. Angela walks out in her own dress a few seconds later. We all jump when some frat boys smack at the window, before laughing.  
I roll my eyes and flip them off.   
“I think this halter makes my boobs look big. What do you guys think?” She turns to us.  
“I think it looks amazing! Great for your figure.” I smile at her.  
Her face lights up before looking at Bella.  
“Bella?”  
“It looks great.” She says, glancing over.  
“You said that about the last five dresses.” Jessica sighs.  
“You’re not very good at this, are you?” Angela asks, empathetically.  
She shakes her head no.  
“Maybe Ally and I should just go check out the bookstore and meet you at the restaurant later.” She stands.   
I grab my purse and stand up with her.  
“We’ll see you later.” I wave slightly.   
Bella and I walk out the front door. I watch as Bella pulls out a piece of paper with directions on it.   
“Do you know what book you want?” I ask, softly.  
“Yeah. There should be one left.” She grabs my sleeve and pulls me in a direction.  
We walk for about twenty minutes before getting to the bookstore. She pulls me to the Lore section and begins to read through the titles.  
“What book are we looking for?” I ask, looking at the next section of books.  
She ignores me and continues to look. I sigh and reach toward the books. She smacks my hand and keeps reading. I step back and cross my arms. I wait until she grabs one.  
“Got it!”   
“What is it?” I ask, trying to look over her shoulder.  
She holds up a book that is about Quileute Legends.   
“Bella...You think the story Jacob told us…is true?” I question.  
“Yes. There has to be a reason the Cullens don’t go there and…” She tries to say.  
“Bella, it’s just a story. It’s not real.” I say.  
“I’m just gonna read it.” She walks to the cashier.  
I roll my eyes and pray that she doesn’t believe it. She buys the book and pulls me out of the store. As we walk, she looks through the book. I glance over my shoulder as I hear footsteps. There’s no one there. I wrap my arms around my body and walk a little faster. Bella keeps pace with me, hearing the same footsteps. She sticks her book into her bag and we take a detour through a parking lot.   
I pant slightly, hoping we lost whoever was behind us. Bella stops walking and turns around.  
“Bel-” I get cut off by a voice.  
“Want a beer?”   
I jump and look to see two frat boys from earlier. I turn around quickly to see the other two guys walking toward us. I grab Bella’s hand and squeeze.  
“Just...Just take my bag.” Bella says, holding it out.  
“We don’t one your bag.” One of the guys smirks.  
I reach into my jacket pocket and put my finger under the cap of my mase. The first guy walks toward us, chuckling. I bring up my mase and spray him in the eyes as Bella swings her bag at another. The guys scream and groan as the others start laughing. They step toward us but stop when a bright light shines on us. Bella and I turn to see a silver Volvo stops near us.   
Edward and Jasper step out of the car quickly.   
“Get in.” Edward growls.   
Bella and I run toward the car. Bella gets into the passenger seat while Jasper and I get into the back seat. Edward quickly spins the car into a U turn and speeds out of the parking lot. Jazz wraps his arms around me as I shake slightly.   
“It’s okay. I got you. I got you.” He whispers into my hair.   
I dig my face into his chest. I feel a warmth of calmness from Jasper. I close my eyes and sniffs. Not realizing I was crying.  
“What- No how did you find us?” I hear Bella ask.  
“I should go back and rip their heads off.” Edward says, growling again.  
“No. Bad idea.” Bella says.  
“You don’t know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking.” Edward snaps slightly.  
“And you do?” Bella questions.  
“Not hard to guess.” Edward covers up.  
I look up at Jazz.  
“Thank you.” I whisper.  
“Don’t thank me. I wanted to go back too.” He whispers before kissing my head.  
Bella and Edward talk in the front seat. I lay in Jasper’s arms, not worrying about anything else in the car. I feel the car stop and glance out the window. We’re at the restaurant. I look at Jasper.  
“You need to eat, love.” He opens my door.  
I slowly step out to see the girls walking out of the restaurant. Bella steps out as well and the two girls run over.  
“Where were you? We left both of you messages!” Angela quickly hugs me.  
“We waited but we were starving-” Jessica says.  
Their eyes widen as I hear two car doors close. I glance behind me to see Jasper walking toward me as Edward stops beside Bella.  
“Sorry we kept the girls from dinner.” Edward starts.  
“We ran into each other and got talking.” Jasper nods.  
“It’s okay!” Jessica says, flirting with them. “We were just leaving.”   
“Maybe we should make sure Bella gets something to eat.” Edward says, abruptly.  
“I can take Ally home.” Jasper says, glaring slightly at Edward for not including me.  
“Really thoughtful.” Jessica smiles, flirting more.  
“I could eat.” Bella smiles.  
I wave toward the girls and walk inside with Jasper.  
“How many?” The hostess asks.  
“Four please.” I say.  
She grabs the menus and walks us out to a table. We sit in quietly after ordering. I look as Jasper takes my hand and rubs my knuckles with his cold thumb. The waitress brings out Bella and I’s food and I dig in.  
“You guys aren’t eating?” Bella asks.  
“We’re on special diets.” Edward answers.  
“Like South Beach?”  
Edward glances at Jasper before answering.  
“Not exactly.”  
“So how about some answers? Jasper and my sister have been dating for two years and you haven’t even told her.” Bella says, taking a bite of her food.  
“Yes.” Edward says.  
“No.” Jasper smirks slightly.  
“To get to the other side.”Edward chuckles.  
“1.772453851.” Jasper starts.  
“I didn’t ask for the square root of pi.” Bella glares toward Jasper.  
“You knew that?” Edward asks, intrigued.  
“How did you know where we were?” Bella asks.   
“We didn’t.” Edward lies.  
Bella goes to stand up and Edward gently pushes her back down.  
“Were you following us?” She stares at him.  
“I feel very protective of you.” Edward admits. “Ally is dating Jasper so he’s always felt that way.”  
“So that's a yes?” Bella raises an eyebrow.  
“Yes, I followed you. I tried to keep my distance until you guys needed our help.” Edward glances down.  
“You said before...that you heard what those guys were thinking...Can you read minds?” She asks, before glancing at me.  
I stare down at my plate, not watching to catch her eye. Edward doesn’t answer.  
“Alright, so you read minds.” Bella nods.  
“I can read every mind in this room, except yours. Ally I can hear every once in a blue moon but…” He glances at Jasper.  
“I can feel people's emotions.” Jasper admits. “And change them.”  
Bella’s eyes widened.  
“Work, sexy, money, sex.” Edward points toward people. “Sex, boyfriend, cat.”  
“Frustrated, lust, tired.” Jasper follows the same pattern.  
“But with you, I can’t hear anything.” Edward says.  
“Confused.” Jasper smirks.  
“He can feel my emotions but you can’t read my mind. What’s wrong with me?” Bella asks, even more confused.  
“I tell you I read minds, and that he can feel what you feel, and you think there’s something wrong with you?” Edward chuckles.  
“Ally, did you know?” Bella turns to me.  
“I can’t say anything. It’s their secrets. Not mine.” I say.  
She rolls her eyes slightly.  
“You told her not to tell me?” Bella looks at Jasper.  
“We all did.” Edward sticks up for me. “We can get into a lot of trouble.”   
Edward looks down at the table.  
“What is it?”   
“I...I don’t have the strength to stay away from you anymore.” Edward admits.  
“You don’t have to.” Bella smiles slightly.  
“You’re cold. Let’s go.” Edward stands.  
“But I’m not-” I start.  
“Let’s go.” He grabs Bella’s jacket.  
“We’ll stay here.” Jasper glares up at Edward.  
“I’ll see you at home.” Bella says, standing. “Wait, how are you getting home?”  
“I got her.” Jasper says, wrapping an arm around my chair. “I got the check.”  
Bella walks out with Edward and I sigh.  
“You know she’s not gonna stop until she finds out the whole truth.” I whisper.  
“I know. There’s nothing we can do now. Edward is too attached. She’ll definitely know by tomorrow night. At least.” He kisses the side of my head.  
I finish my food and Jasper grabs the check. He takes me behind the building and speed runs me home.   
“Are you coming back later?” I look up at him.  
“Don’t I always?” He smiles at me.  
I blush and lean up kissing his lips. He gently cups my cheek causing me to smile against him. He pulls away after a second.  
“I’ll be here around 11:30 as usual.” He winks at me before running toward his house.  
I walk inside and go upstairs. I quickly take a shower and grab my bookbag and start my homework. When I’m almost finished, It’s 11:15 and Bella throws open my door. I scream slightly.  
“Bella don’t-” I get cut off.  
“I know what they are!” She says, eyes light up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr to find this series with gifs added!!


	6. Chapter 6

I pull into the parking lot of the school, finally parking next to Rosalie’s car. I lean my forehead against the steering wheel, sighing. I told Jasper last night that Bella knows. He immediately ran home and told his family. They’re upset but they know I tried to stop her. I jump when I hear my car door open. I look over to see Jasper smiling slightly at me. 

“Hey, Jazz.” I smile and grab my bag.

“You’re...sad?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I just...Don’t want your family to hate me.” I look down at my bag in my lap.

He reaches over and cups my cheek, moving my face to look at him. 

“They do not hate you.” He whispers. “They know you tried to stop her.”

“But I could have tried harder than not letting her get a book.” I mumble, knowing he can hear me.

“Alice saw her. She was gonna find out anyway. No matter what you did.” He kisses my forehead.

I sigh and step out of my car. I glance over to where Bella parks her truck and looks over at me. She tilts her head toward the trees before looking at Edward. I look up at Jasper as he watches her.

“She wants me to be there when she tells him she knows.” I whisper.

“Be careful.” He sighs.

“She doesn’t know I know.” I swallow the small amount of spit in my mouth.

“Perfect time to tell her.” He kisses my head.

He takes my hand and walks me over to Edward.

“Take care of her.” He growls slightly.

“I will. Why aren’t you going?” Edward asks, glancing at him.

“Bella just wants you and Ally to be there. She thinks I’ve been keeping it a secret.” Jasper rolls his eyes slightly.

“Let’s go, Ally.” Edward gently takes my elbow.

I glance at Jasper who nods and walks over to Alice and Kevin. I sigh and walk with Edward toward the forest where Bella was already entering. We walk for a while, staying behind Bella. Bella stands in a small clearing with her back toward us. The whole forest is completely silent. Not even a small bird is hard. Edward glances at me before stepping toward her.

“You’re impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale-white and ice cold. Your eyes change color.” She calls out slightly. “And sometimes you speak like...you’re from a different time.”

He speeds toward her and stands behind her.

“You never eat food, or drink. You never come out in the sunlight.” She continues. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.” He says.

“How long have you been seventeen?” She whispers.

“A while.” He mumbles.

I swallow my spit again and watch them. Just say it, Bella. Let him know.

“I know what you are.” She mumbles.

“Say it. Out loud.” He says, sternly, waiting for her. “Say it.”

She lets out a couple breaths whispering.

“...Vampire.”

I bite my lip and look down at the ground. She said it. 

“Are you afraid?” He asks, staring down at her.

She takes another breath and finally turns around.

“No.”

“Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?” He watches her.

“You don’t hurt me. You’re different.” She says, softly.

“You think you know me?” He glares down at her.

He speeds over to me causing me to gasp, not expecting it. He gently grabs my arm and pulls me over to Bella. He grabs her elbow and starts walking up the mountain.

“Where are we going?” Bella gasps.

“Up the Mountain. Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight.” He stares straight ahead.

He quickly throws her on his back, with her arms around his neck while he picks me up bridal style. He speeds run up the mountain. This is not my first time being held while a vampire runs but it is the first time I was in Edward’s arms. He’s a little faster than Jasper, so I bury my face into his chest. In only a few short minutes we make it up to the top. She lets go and he gently puts me down. 

I back up against a tree and pant slightly. Edward walks toward the only part of the mountain that has sunlight. Bella takes a step toward him but stops, just watching.

“This is why we don’t show ourselves in the sunlight…People would know we’re different” 

He steps into the light while opening his shirt. He turns toward us. Edward’s skin literally sparkles as if embedded with thousands of tiny diamonds. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen it. Jasper showed me on our first date but it is always mesmerizing, watching them sparkle.

“This is what I am.” 

“It’s like diamonds.” Bella gasps. “You’re beautiful.”

He chuckles evilly. 

“Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella.” He turns back around. 

He jumps off the small area and walks into the forest. Bella grabs my arm and we follow him.

“I’m a killer.” He says, glancing back at us.

Bella climbs under a tree that has fallen down and walks toward him.

“I don’t believe that.” She shakes her head.

I climb under the log, following them. I don’t even know why I’m here. Maybe she’s still nervous?

“Because you believe the lie. The camouflage.” He stops and turns toward us. 

I lean against a large boulder nearby.

“I’m the world’s most dangerous predator. Everything about me invited you in...My voice...My face...Even my smell…As if I need any of that…” 

Bella leans toward him but he speed runs away from her causing her to gasp. She looks around and he lands behind us somewhere. 

“As if you could outrun me!” He yells at us. 

He runs around again but all you can hear is the sound of him, moving quickly. He lands beside me, causing me to jump. 

“As if you could fight me off.” 

He grabs a tree branch embedded in the ground and rips it out of the ground as if it was nothing. He throws it over Bella’s head into another tree.

“I’m designed to kill.” He stares at her.

She shakes her head.

“I don’t care.” She says, confidently.

“You don’t care?” He raises an eyebrow.

He grabs me causing me to scream slightly. He turns me so my back is against his chest and holds me there. I struggle against him.

“I’ve killed people. I can kill Alexia in a split second.” He growls, leaning down toward my neck.

“But you won’t.” Bella stares at us.

I trust this family with my life...but right now...He’s scaring me.

“Let me go.” I whisper. “I won’t tell Jasper.”

He ignores me and tightens his grip. 

“I trust you.” Bella steps toward us.

“Don’t. I can kill her in a second and there is nothing you can do about it.” He growls.

I tear slightly and struggle against him.

“I trust you, Edward.” She stands in front of me.

He lets me go and quickly runs. She gasps and looks around for him. I jump when he lands on a tree nearby.

“Me and my family, we’re different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals. We’ve learned to control our thirst.” He shakes his head. “But you...your scent.” He leans down toward her. “It’s like a drug to me...My own personal brand of heroin.”

He runs down to the next branch and she walks over to him. I watch them for a second before slowly walking over to the path to my left. I run through the woods toward the school. I...I can’t be around him right now. I make it back to the path and Jasper runs in human speed toward me.

“Ally! What’s wrong? What happened?” He says, worried.

He wraps his arms around and I start crying into his chest.

“He...Be...Bella told him she knew and he...he showed us what he looked like in the sun.” I sob. “He kept saying he...he was a killer. Bella kept saying she didn’t care...He grabbed me.” 

“He grabbed you?” Jasper growls.

I nod against him.

“He said he could kill me in...in a second and Bella said she trusted him.” I cry harder. 

He holds me while I sob. 

“I will never...ever let that happen. You will not be alone…” He whispers into my hair. 

“Just...Keep him away from me.” I mumble.

He nods against me. 

“Would you like to go home?” He asks.

I shake my head. 

“I need to go to class. We have a test in History.” I mumble against him again.

I need to be around people. Less chance of seeing Edward. I’ll also be with Jasper. I need him close.

“Good thing I sit right next to you.” He smiles slightly.

  
  


**_That Night- Jasper’s POV_ **

  
  


I pace back and forth in the living room of our house. I can’t believe Edward would do something like that to Ally. I don’t care if he wanted to prove a point. Ally is the love of my undead life and he threatens hers? I remember when I saw her in the forest for the first time. We’d only been in town a few days. I was mesmerized by her beauty and knew that one day she will be mine. 

She had me meet her at her house that night and I climbed in her window after Chief Swan went to bed. I explained everything to her. Vampires and our strengths...weaknesses….She could tell by what happened that day that I was different. I explained how we were all vegetarian and wouldn’t hurt her or any human. 

The next day, I introduced my family to her. She immediately became friends with Emmett and Rosalie. It was very shocking to watch. I talked to Rosalie that night. She said she can feel that Ally is different from everyone else. That made me happy. It wasn’t till a month later that I actually asked her to be my girlfriend. 

She never thought I was a monster like I’ve been feeling I am for the last 140 plus years. I told her my entire past with Maria and the war. She listened and never spoke one word until I was done. She made me look into her eyes and told me that...that all of that was in the past. I’m with the Cullens and her now and I won’t have to worry about Maria ever again. I knew that day, I fell in love with her.

I pace around the room waiting for...him. 

“Jasper, you need to calm down.” Alice says, walking toward me.

“No, Alice. Edward could have killed her today!” I snap slightly.

“Edward shouldn’t have even touched her.” Rosalie growls, sticking up for me. 

“He was just-” Kevin starts to say.

“I don’t care if he was just trying to scare Isabella! Don’t use my girlfriend to do that!” I growl deeply.

I can feel the Major at the edge, ready to come out and defend Alexia. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I hear a thump from the backdoor and I quickly turn around. Edward is smiling as he walks in the door. He stops when he sees all of us standing in the middle of the room. I can tell he is reading my thoughts. 

“Jasper-” He starts.

“No! You listen to me, Edward.” I walk toward him. “Alexia is my girlfriend. You don’t touch her. You don’t use her to scare your own girlfriend. You stay the hell away from her. If I find out you tried to scare her like that again, no one will be able to hold me back.”

“Jazz, I didn’t mean anything by it. I wanted Bella to be scared enough to try and-” He tries to say.

“Do you not understand that you could have scared Ally to the point she didn’t want to be around any of us?” Rosalie steps forward.

Edward’s eyes widened slightly and I can feel...guilt? Good.

“It never crossed my mind.” He whispers.

“She could have left me!” I snap.

“I...I’m sorry.” He looks away.

“Next time...Think of your damn family. Not just yourself.” I growl before walking past him.

I ran out of the house toward the Swan Residence.

  
  


**_Same Night: 20 minutes before - Alexia’s POV_ **

  
  


I close my math book and push it to the other side of my desk. I can’t help but think about what happened today. Edward could have snapped at any moment and I wouldn’t be here right now. Even after that, I could never be afraid of Jasper. I love that man to the moon and back. We’ve never said it but we both know the other does. 

I jump when I hear my door slam open.

“You knew! You knew and you never told me?” Bella snaps.

“Bella, it’s not my secret to tell. I couldn’t tell you.” I sigh.

“Then why did you lie?” She glares.

“I never lied to you. You just thought Jasper never told me.” I stand up from my chair.

“You never told me he did!” 

“You weren’t supposed to know. I wasn’t even supposed to know but it wasn’t my place to say anything!”

“You’re still my sister! What happened to not keeping secrets from each other?”

I huff. “That ended when you never called me when you left. You were too busy with mom and never even bothered to try and be my sister.”

Bella rolls her eyes. “That shouldn’t matter. We live together now. We’re constantly around each other and we will be around each other a lot more.”

“Bella. I couldn’t tell you! I couldn’t betray them like that.”

“It’s just me!” She crosses her arms.

“So? There’s rules to their lives. Humans aren’t supposed to know.” I look at her.

“Well I know now so everything will be perfect.” She smirks.

“Perfect? How?”

“They can be themselves around me now. And Edward officially asked me to be his girlfriend.”

“That’s nice, Bella. Now you know their secret.” I say. “Just don’t-”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone.” She snaps at me. “I’m not that kind of person.”

“I was gonna say don’t do anything stupid.” I turn toward my bed. 

She glares, sarcasm rolling off her tongue. “Sure. That was what you were gonna say.”

“It was.” I lay down, not caring she’s in here.

“You can choose to believe me or not. I don’t care anymore. Just know that your actions from here on out will have consequences that don’t just affect you, but potentially every single person in this town. Including my boyfriend and yours.” I finished.

She rolls her eyes again and rushes out of my room. I sigh and spread out amongst my bed. I stare at the ceiling even when I hear a small thump. I scoot to the side letting Jasper lay down next to me. I curl up into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. We don’t say anything. Just wanting to be in the other's arms.

I cuddle against him, curling my fingers in the fabric of his shirt and laying one leg over his, clinging to him. Feeling him place a soft kiss to the top of my head, I let out a soft sigh against his chest. It wasn’t till a few days later that Bella got to officially meet the Cullen family. Jasper picked me up this morning so we can spend some time alone with his family before Bella came.

I sit at the counter next to Rosable as she holds a bowl for the salad. Esme and Carlisle are making the sauce and noodles while watching a cooking show to learn how. Jasper is standing behind me with his hand on my back. I laugh at Emmett as he tries to cut up some vegetables. 

“Um, Em?” I speak up.

He glances over. “Yes, shortie?”

“You are horrible at cutting those.” I giggle again.

“If you think you are so much better, you come cut them.” He teases me.

“I would, but you lost rock, paper, scissors.” I smirk.

“I still don’t see how paper covers rock.” He mumbles, loud enough that I can hear him. 

I laugh again. Rosalie sighs and glances at me.

“Does she even like Italian?” 

“Her name is Bella.” Emmett says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

I giggle and look as Jasper leans down.

“They’re here.” He whispers.

I sigh slightly and lean back toward him. I glance up when Edward and Bella walk around the corner. Esme smiles widely. She wipes her hands off and walks over to them.

“Bella! We’re making Italiano for you!”

“This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes.” Edward introduces her.

“You guys didn’t have to do that.” Bella says, glancing at everyone.

“You’ve given us another excuse to use the kitchen. We make stuff all the time for Ally.” Carlisle smiles at me.

I smile as I blush.

“Their cooking is amazing.” I comment.

“Well I’m not forcing you too.” Bella glares at me slightly.

“Oh she doesn’t force us!” Esme smiles widely. “We force her to eat.” 

She giggles. Bella nods slightly.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Esme continues.

“Absolutely!” Bella tries to say happily.

“She already ate.” Edward answers.

Bella shoots Edward a look but we all turn when something shatters.

Rosalie glares at Bella with glass in her hands. She smashed the bowl in her hands. I sigh slightly. 

“It's okay, Rose. I haven’t eaten yet.” I say, catching her attention.

“I know, Ally. I’ll make sure you eat.” She glares at Bella before walking around the counter.

She walks to Emmett and grabs the knife.

“It’s just...I assumed...It’s because you don’t eat so I ate at home.” Bella tries to say.

“Of course.” Esme sighs slightly. “That was very considerate for you.”

“Ignore her. I do.” Edward whispers to Bella, but everyone heard it.

I look up at Jasper and he wraps his arm around my neck turning away from Edward.

“Yes, let’s keep pretending this isn’t dangerous for all of us.” Rose snaps slightly at Edward as she cuts the veggies.

“I would never ever tell anyone. Besides, Alexia knows.” Bella gestures to me.

“That’s because of how her and Jasper met. She wasn’t supposed to know and if they didn’t meet like that, they wouldn’t be together.” Rose glances at me.

I look away and Jasper kisses my head.

“The problem is, you two have gone public now, so…” Emmett starts, leaning against the counter.

“Emmett.” Esme turns to him.

“No, she should know.” Rose stops cutting the food and looks at Bella. “The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly.”

“Badly?” Bella raises an eyebrow.

No one says anything and looks away from her. She nods.

“Oh. Badly. Like...If Ally and I become a meal?” She glances at Edward.

Emmett chokes back his laugh while Edward grins. Carlisle wraps an arm around Esme trying to hide his laughter. Jasper’s head snaps toward Edward with a glare causing his smile to go away. Rose rolls her eyes and puts a plate in front of me.

“Bella!” A voice is heard around us. 

Alice runs down from the tree that leads to the backdoor with a bouquet of wildflowers in her hand. Kevin jumps down beside her but stays back when Alice bounces toward Bella. She pulls her into a hug and smiles. 

“I’m Alice. You do smell good.” She smiles, handing her the flowers.

“Alice.” Edward warns her. 

“It’s alright. Bella and I are going to be great friends.” She turns and walks to Kevin.

“And you’re Kevin.” Bella nods, putting her hand out.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He nods.

“You won’t hurt her, Kev.” Alice whispers, rubbing his back.

“Kevin is one of our newest vegetarians,” Carlisle says. “Him and Jasper haven’t been away from human blood as long as the rest of us have.”

“But Jasper can be around my sister.” Bella glances at him.

“I’ve been around her long enough.” Jasper says.

“She’s around here a lot. I’m used to her scent.” Kevin agrees. 

Bella sighs but nods.

“I’ll give you a tour of the house.” Edward pulls away Bella.

“I’ll see you soon.” Alice says with meaning.

Edward glares at her slightly before ushering Bella out of the room. I eat a piece of a carrot while Emmett starts laughing.

“That went well.” He smirks.

I pick up a piece of celery and throw it at him. He moves and laughs even harder. This causes everyone in the room to start laughing at our antics. I’m glad I can make the mood much lighter after everything that just happened. 


	7. Chapter 7

I sit with my dad at the kitchen table while he cleans his hunting rifle. I hand him his cleaning oil when he reaches out, not quite looking up, keeping his focus on his gun. Somehow, I always know exactly what he needs before he says anything. Helping him out for years, you get into a routine. 

“Are you going out with Jasper today?” Dad glances up at me.

“Yeah. His family is playing baseball again today and invited me.” I smile. 

“You got a good boy there.” Dad picks up his beer. “Keep him.”

“I plan on it, dad.” I blush slightly.

Before dad can say anything else, Bella walks into the room with another beer.

“Here, dad. I got you another one.” She puts it on the table.

He nods, taking a sip of his current one.

“I’m going on a date with Edward Cullen.” she blurts out. 

His head snaps up at her as if she told him she was gonna jump off a cliff.

“Excuse me?” He asks, as if he didn’t hear her.

“I have a date with Edward.” She repeats.

Dad looks at me, his brow arched, resting high on his forehead.

“Jasper’s younger brother, correct?” 

I nod. When Jasper hangs out with my dad and I, he talks about his family. He probably also remembers us talking about him when we were in the hospital after the van accident. Dad looks back at Bella and shakes his head.

“He’s too old for you.” Dad states.

“We’re both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullens.” Bella raises an eyebrow.

“And I thought you weren’t interested in any of the boys in town.” Dad glances at her again.

“Edward doesn’t live in town.” Bella shrugs. “Were you like this when Alexia brought home Jasper?”

“Jasper is a very nice boy. I also met him before he asked her on their first date.” Dad smirks toward me before looking at his rifle.

“It’s in the early stages and…” Bella sighs. “Whatever, he’s outside right now.”

“Now?” Dad asks. “He’s out there?”

“He wants to meet you. Officially.” Bella nods.

“Good.” Dad grabs his rifle.

He cocks it in mock-seriousness.

I giggle. He did the same thing when he met Jasper a few days after I met him. 

“Be nice, okay? He’s…” she pauses. “Important.”

He nods, reassuringly. She runs to the door and dad smirks at me. I shake my head and giggle. I stand and grab my baseball shirt the Cullens got made for me. Edward walks into the room with a huge winter jacket on and a pair of gloves. I raise an eyebrow as he steps toward dad. 

“Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I’m Edward.” He puts his hand out. 

My dad shakes his hand and nods before grunting a hello.

“We won’t keep Bella and Alexia out late tonight. We’re just going to play baseball with my family.” He states.

“Ally told me but Bella’s going to be playing?” Dad chuckles very quietly.

I can see Bella from my spot and she’s just as surprised as dad.

“Yes, sir.” Edward nods. “That’s the plan.” 

“Well. More power to you, I guess.” Dad shrugs. “Oh. Tell Jasper, I got ten bucks on Ally’s team again.”

Dad always bets on these baseball games. Even though I’m not actually playing, Jasper always says my team won. Mainly because Jasper’s team usually does win. I smirk to myself and walk to the door.

“Bye, dad! Love you!” I call out, walking out the door. 

I see Jasper in the backseat of Emmett’s Jeep, hiding so dad doesn’t see him. I raise my eyebrow again and get in the back.

“What are you doing?” I close the door.

“Edward wanted to meet him without one of us here, but I ain’t leaving you alone with him.” He leans over and kisses my cheek.

I nod in understanding and wait for the new couple to get in the car. The car ride is quiet all the way to the clearing in the woods near their house. I glance out the window to see Emmett and Rosalie goofing off while Kevin and Alice are tossing a ball back and forth. Esme and Carlisle are standing to the side, just holding each other. 

Edward parks the jeep before getting out. Jasper steps out before helping me down. I walk with him toward the family. Emmett quickly tosses a baseball bat toward us...Toward me mostly but Jasper catches it before smirking at him. Emmett smirks. 

“I was hoping she’d catch it.” He whines.

I laugh and shake my head.

“Oh, hell nah.” I say.

All the Cullens start laughing and I glance over as Bella walks up with Edward. 

“Good thing both of you are here. We need umpires.” Esme smiles widely.

My usual position. 

“She and Ally think we cheat.” Emmett says, walking past us. 

“You do cheat!” I call out toward him.

“It was one time!” Emmett calls back.

“He finally admits it!” I laugh. “Rose, you hear that?”

“I fucking knew it!” She laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulder. “I knew my favorite umpire wouldn’t lie to me.”

Bella looks down at her shoes and I smirk slightly. Alice runs over to the pitcher’s mound while Emmett, Edward, and Kevin run to the field, since they're all on one team. Carlisle, Rose, Jasper and Esme are on the other team. Bella and I, since we’re humans, don’t actually have a team.

“Oh, Jasper!” Edward calls out, causing him to look up. “Charlie says ten bucks on Ally’s team.”

Jasper starts laughing.

“Looks like we’re winning again!” Jasper smirks toward him.

They don’t have to yell but they do it so Bella and I can hear them. They’ve been doing it since I started dating him. It makes me feel involved so they try to do it as much as they can. 

“Bull!” Emmett calls out, laughing.

“It’s time!” Alice giggles. 

Esme stands behind Rose since she’s the first to bat. I gently grab Bella’s hand and pull her to Esme so we can stand behind her. Alice throws the ball to her and Rose swings, hitting it. The sound cracks through the air like thunder. Bella jumps slightly and watches as Rose runs toward first base.

“Now I get why you need the thunder.” Bella tells Esme.

She smiles widely as the ball flies through the air like a meteor deep into the forest. Edward immediately chases after it.

“That has to be a home run.” Bella states, watching Rose.

“Edward’s very fast.” Esme smirks slightly.

“He’s pretty much the fastest.” I say, squatting down.

As Rose runs toward us, the ball flies toward Esme. Esme catches it as Rose slides across the ground. The dust settles and Esme has the ball on Rose’s foot. Their heads snap up at Bella and I.

“You’re out.” Bella states.

Rose looks at me and I sigh.

“Sorry, Rose. She’s right.”

Rose huffs before standing and walking past Bella, hitting her with her shoulder. She wraps an arm around my shoulder and smiles at me. We can hear Emmett cheering in the field.

“Come on, babe! It’s just a game!” He laughs.

I giggle and lean against Rose. Next up to bat is Carlisle. He hits the ball but Emmett jumps into the tree and catches it before it can go anywhere. Carlisle is stuck at second base.

“My monkey man.” Rose smirks.

“He is a monkey...but I don’t know about man.” I glance at her.

She starts laughing causing me to laugh with her. Emmett looks up.

“What did she say?” 

“Nothing, Em!” I continue laughing.

Jasper walks up toward the plate. He decides to show off because he swings the bat under his right leg causing it to flip. He taps it so it flips again and catches it, tossing it under his left leg catching it again.

“Now that's a man.” I smirk.

She laughs before nudging me with her hip.

“That’s my brother!”

I laugh again as Jasper steps up to bat, officially. He glances at me and winks, causing me to blush. Alice tosses the ball and he hits the ball. Emmett and Edward jump for it at the same time, slamming into each other. It sounds like two boulders crashing into each other. Before Jasper can start running, Alice calls out.

“Stop!! They’re coming!”

Everyone quickly looks up. Kevin, Edward and Emmett run straight toward us, Carlisle and Alice following. Edward runs to Bella and pulls her into his arms while Rose and Jasper run to me. 

“They’re traveling quickly.” Alice stares into her vision.

“You said they left the county.” Rose says, glancing around quickly.

“They did, but they heard us.” She says, looking toward Carlisle.

“Come on, girls.” Edward says, reaching for my arm.

Jasper growls and Rose smacks his hand.

“You can’t. They’re too close.” Carlisle says, glancing at us.

Edward sighs and turns to Bella.

“Put your hair down.” 

He starts fixing her hair and hat.

“Like that’ll help. I could smell her from across the field.” Rose smarts off and rolls her eyes.

She turns toward me and puts my hair back in a ponytail for me. Edward keeps whispering to Bella and Jasper wraps his arm around me, causing me to turn away from them. I glance at the trees to see three vampires running toward us. They’re barefoot and as they get closer, I can see their burgundy eyes. 

They drink human blood. The African American with braids holds up our baseball.

“I believe this belongs to you.” He smiles.

He tosses the ball to Carlisle who catches it easily and smiles.

“Thank you.” Carlisle says, politely. “I’m afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a message for us.”

“Our apologies. We didn’t realize the territory had been claimed.” Hr raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby.” Carlisle nods.

“Really? Well, we won’t be a problem anymore.” He says.

“The humans were tracking us, but we led them East.” The woman says. “You’ll be safe.”

“I’m Laurent. This is Victoria and James.” He introduces them.

“I’m Carlisle and this is my family.” Carlisle gestures to us. 

I glance over at James to see him watching Bella and I with such...curiosity.

“Could you use three more players?” Laurent asks.

Carlisle glances at us.

“Uh, sure. A couple of us were just leaving.” He nods.

He tosses the ball, but Victoria catches it.

“I’m the one with the wicked curve ball.” She smirks. 

Laurent and Victoria turn around and start talking about the game while James stares at Bella and I. Jasper starts ushering me over toward the Jeep as Edward does the same to Bella. It all turns to hell in a split second. The wind picks up causing my hat to fly off my head and Bella’s hair to fly in the wind. 

James sniffs the air and crouches with his nostrils flaring. The Cullens crowd around us in the same manner with Jasper and Emmett right in front of me. Edward growls and holds Bella behind him.

“You brought a snack.” James smirks at us.

Laurent and Victoria crouch beside James.

“A human?” He asks, slightly.

“The girls are with us.” Carlisle glares at them.

“We won’t harm her.” He stands straight.

James stays crouched, staring at us with hunger written all over his face.

“Just try it.” Emmett growls.

“I think it’s best if you leave.” Carlisle states.

“Yes, I can see the game is over. We’ll go now. James?” Laurent says, glancing at him.

He doesn’t move a muscle until Laurent puts his hand on his shoulder. He smirks at us before turning and running with his coven. We all wait a second before Carlisle speaks up.

“Get the girls out of here. We’ll follow them.”

Jasper and Edward rush us to the Jeep. Jasper helps me in before climbing in himself. Edward pushes Bella into the passenger seat and tries to help her with her seat belt.

“I got it.” Bella yells. 

He quickly runs around and gets in before driving. No one says anything until Bella starts to freak out.

“Edward, what’s going on? Who is that guy?” 

“James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession and our reaction...set him off.” Edward turns the wheel quickly. “We made this his most exciting game ever.”

“Where are we going?” She asks.

I glance up at Jasper as I feel a wave of calmness. He holds me close and kisses my head.

“The first place he’ll go is your house. He’ll track your scent there.” Edward explains to Bella.

“What?! Charlie is there. He’s in danger because of us.” Bella says, horrified.

“We have to get you guys out of town.” Edward says calmly.

“What are we supposed to tell dad?” I say, catching their attention.

“Whatever you have to.” Edward says, glaring at the road.

“Can’t we just say we’re going to sleep at your house? With Alice and Rose?” I raise an eyebrow.

“No. We need something that will give you guys a few days away from him.” Edward snaps at me.

“Edward.” Jasper growls.

Edward takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

“Anything to keep you away for a few days.” Edward says, softer.

He quickly pulls into my driveway and Bella sighs.

“I know what to say...Just go with it.” She steps out of the car. 

I glance at Jasper before getting out myself. Bella runs toward the house with Edward following us. She slams open the door, grabbing my arm and pulls me inside.

“I said, leave me alone!” She yells at Edward.

“Bella, don’t do this. Just think about it please!” Edward says, desperately.

“Get out! It’s over!” She slams the door and runs upstairs.

I look at dad as she runs over to the door.

“What happened?” He asks, quickly.

“Edward and Bella got into a fight. A pretty bad one while we were playing.” I run up the stairs.

I run into my room and shut the door to see Jasper already packing a bag for me.

“God damn.” I say, seeing my bag pretty much already done.

Jasper looks up at me with a small smile before he feels how worried I am.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be at the house waiting for you. Edward will drive you guys in Bella’s truck there.” He softly cups my cheeks and kisses my lips.

I kiss him back as passionately as I can...as if I will never see him again. He pulls away and quickly runs out of my balcony doors. I open my door to see dad talking to Bella run from the door.

“Don’t worry, dad. I’ll take good care of her.” I say, catching dad's attention. 

“It’s night. You guys can catch an airplane in the morning.” He tries to reason.

“Believe me, dad. I’ve been trying to get her to listen to me the whole ride here. She wants to leave now.” I sigh. “As soon as I drop her off at mom’s, I’ll come right back.” 

He sighs and Bella runs out of her room.

“Your mother’s not even in Phoenix.” Dad says, following Bella down the stairs.

I run after them trying to listen to the conversation.

“She’ll come home. I’ll call her from the road.” Bella turns to him.

“You can’t drive now.-” Dad starts.

“I want to drive. I need time to think. Alexia can drive when I get tired. We’ll even get a motel room in a few hours if it will make you feel better. I promise.” Bella says, walking toward the door now.

“Bells, I know I’m not around much but I can change that. The three of us can do more things together.” Dad tries to say. “Ally is used to it, but now that you’re here, I can stay home more.”

Dad and I have always had a schedule so we always did things together. With Bella here, he feels like he’s been pushing her to the side.

“Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the diner? Same people, same steak and burgers, same better cobbler every night?” Bella shakes her head. “That’s you guys, dad. Not me.”

“Bella…” Dad says, with his lip quivering. “I just got you back.”

Bella glanced at me before looking at dad.

“And if I don’t get out now, I’m going to get stuck here like Ally and mom did.” 

She opens the door and runs to her truck. I gasp slightly before looking at dad. He bites his lip slightly before looking at me.

“Take care of her. Call me as soon as you get there.” He kisses my temple. “Love you, Ally.”

“I love you, dad...And I’m not stuck here. I love it here.” I whisper.

I run out the door to her truck and I get inside. She backs out of the driveway and drives toward the Cullens house. We drive for a few minutes and I wipe the tears that escape my eyes. We both jump when something hits the drivers side door. Edward peeks into the truck, watching us for a second.

“He’ll forgive you.” He says and opens the door as Bella drives. “Slide over.” 

Bella slides over, keeping her foot on the gas pedal as Edward grabs the steering wheel. He climbs in and takes over driving as Bella leans into me.

“His face...I said the same words my mother used when she left him.” Bella whispers.

I wrap my arms around her and tears slightly.

“It was the only way he’d let you guys go.” Edward glances at us. “Your father’s safe now. The tracker is following us.”

He starts driving faster and I rub Bella’s back.

“Don’t worry, Bells. It will be all over soon and you can talk it over with dad.” I whisper and watch her.

She just nods but we both jump as we hear a huge thump in the bed of the truck.

“It’s alright. It’s just Emmett.” Edward reaches over and takes Bella’s hand. “Alice is in the car behind us. Jasper ran home to pack up the other cars.”

No one says anything the whole ride. Bella and I glance out the window to see our friends walking out of a restaurant, laughing. They look so happy and carefree, while Bella and I are running for our lives. Even though they are having a lot of fun. I still wouldn’t exchange Jasper for the run they are having. I love him so much and if running from another vampire is what I gotta deal with...I’ll do it.

Edward quickly pulls up to the driveway and pulls Bella out of the car. I get out and Emmett speeds me into the house along with Edward doing the same with Bella. We walk inside but stop in our tracks to see Laurent walking down the stairs with Carlisle. Edward and Emmett immediately take their defense positions but Carlisle puts his hand up.

“He came to warn us.” He says. “About James.”

They stand straight again and watch him.

“I’ve grown tired of his games. But he’s got unparalleled senses.” Laurent admits. “Absolutely lethal. I’ve never seen anything like him in 300 years...And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don’t underestimate her.”

“Thank you.” Carlisle shakes his hand.

Laurent looks at Bella and I before leaving the house. Jasper runs into the room and pulls me into his arms.

“You okay?” He whispers against my hair.

I grip his shirt and nod against him.

“Let’s go, darlin’.” He gently pulls me to the garage area.

I walk in and look around. Carlisle’s car is the only one with the trunk up, waiting for Bella and I’s bags.

“I’ve had to fight our kind before.” Jasper says, glancing at Carlisle as he walks me to his car. “We’re hard to kill.”

“But not impossible. We’ll tear him up.” Edward says, grabbing Bella’s bag from her hand.

“We’ll rip him apart with our hands and burn the pieces.” Emmett says with bloodlust. “No one is touching my little sister.” 

Emmett gently pats my back before opening some cabinet doors. Jasper gently takes my bag and pulls out a jacket he packed for me before putting my bag in the trunk.

“I don’t relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James.” Carlisle says, opening more cabinets and grabbing items.

“If he doesn’t get to one of us first.” Rose says, rolling her eyes and jumps up onto one of the counters.

“This is insane. You can’t put yourselves in danger like this- for me.” Bella says, watching them.

Everyone seems to ignore her while grabbing items from the cabinet. Jasper turns to Kevin before whispering to him.

“I’ll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away.” Edward says, coming up with his own plan.

“No, Edward. The tracker thinks you won’t leave Bella. He’ll follow you.” Carlisle shakes his head. “Plus Ally will be going too. He knows she won’t leave Bella.”

“I’ll go with the girls.” Alice chimes in. “Kevin and I will drive her south. I’ll keep them safe, Edward.”

Edward thinks for a few seconds before looking at her.

“Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?” He asks, frustrated.

She nods and Edward hands her the keys to Carlisle’s car. He opens one of Bella’s bags and pulls out a thick jacket and tosses it to Rose.

“Esme, Rose, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella’s scent.” Edward looks up.

Rose drops it to the ground as she jumps off the counter.

“Why should I? What is she to me?” Rose asks, growling slightly.

“Rosalie. Bella is with Edward just like Ally is with Jasper. She’s a part of this family now too. We protect our family.” Carlisle states, holding up Bella’s jacket.

She glares at Edward before reaching a hand out toward Jasper, putting her hand around Carlisle.

“I’ll do it for Ally. Not her.” She says, staring down Edward. “You do remember she’s here too right? You seem to forget she’s in danger too.”

Jasper tosses my jacket toward her and wraps an arm around me.

“Thanks, Rose.” He says, nodding toward her.

She nods and smiles slightly at me before putting on the jacket. Jasper turns toward me and sighs. 

“I wish I was going with you, but-” He states.

“Jasper, I’ll be okay. Alice and Kevin will be with us. You just stop this asshole.” I cut him off.

He sighs and nods before leaning down. He presses his lips against mine, which I happily accept. He holds me close before pulling away and looks into my eyes.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“And I love you.” I whisper, staring into his eyes.

He kisses my lips again before opening the back seat door. I climb in and he closes the door.

“I’ll call you as soon as I can.” He says.

“I’ll be waiting.” I whisper.

He kisses my forehead and backs up. Kevin quickly speeds forward and pulls out of the garage. I turn around and watch the Cullen house get smaller behind us before I let a tear escape. 


	8. Chapter 8

I stare out the window as Kevin drives. We’ve been driving for hours and I’ve already fallen asleep twice. I glance over at Bella to see her typing on her phone before bringing it to her ear. A second later she’s talking.

“Mom, it’s me again. You must have let your phone die. Anyway, Ally and I aren’t in Forks anymore but we’re okay. I’ll explain everything when you call. Love you.” She hangs up. 

I reach over and take her hand. She looks over at me and weaves her fingers with mine before smiling very slightly. I smile toward her before scooting closer to her. Bella leans toward me and puts her head on my shoulder. I lay my head against hers and closed my eyes, drifting off once again.

**_Third Person P.O.V. ~_ **

Edward runs through the woods near the Cullens house with Emmett, Rose and Jasper behind him. Esme and Carlisle are already a few feet in front of them. Edward and Emmett keep running, but Rose and Jasper stop by a tree. Rose rubs Ally’s jacket against the bark, making sure to transfer the scent to it. Jasper sniffs the tree and nods toward her causing them to run again.

Esme and Carlisle crouch on a till looking down at the river that separates the treaty. Below they see Victoria jogging beside the river, searching for the scent. She stops, smelling something else close. She turns in the direction of the couple. She doesn’t see anything but smells one of the humans scents. Bella’s. She smirks to herself before running toward it.

Esme and Carlisle continue to run, happy that Victoria took the bait. James is seen running toward the tree Rosalie rubbed Ally’s scent. He stops and sniffs the spot, smirking to himself. He runs a few feet before turning around and sniffing the spot again. His eyes grow dark and he punches the tree before turning around. He runs back toward Victoria.

Edward and Jasper turn around. 

“Oh no.” Edward whispers.

“What?” Rosalie asks, looking toward them.

“He realized it was a trick.” Jasper says. 

Emmett and Rose’s eyes widened before running to Carlisle and Esme.

**_Ally’s P.O.V. ~_ **

I pick at my plate at the hotel Kevin and Alice put us in. Alice insisted we get something to eat, but I’m not very hungry. Being tracked by a murderous vampire kinda does that to you. They carried us in while we were sleeping so I’ve only been up for about an hour. Kevin put the TV on hoping that it will calm me down and get my focus put on something else. 

It’s not helping. The only thing, I think, that will calm me down is Jasper. I need to know if he is okay. James is dangerous but I know they can take care of themselves. Jasper and Edward are over 100 years old while Emmett and Rose are almost there. I believe in them to finish this. I just wish it wasn’t because of my sister and I. 

I look up at the bedroom door to see Bella walking out, staring at her phone.

“I wish he’d call.” She sighs.

“You should eat.” Alice says, standing up from the couch.

Bella just shakes her head and sits down at the table across from me. 

“They could get hurt. It’s not worth it.” She mumbles before glancing at me.

“Yes. It is.” Kevin says, from the couch.

Bella jumps slightly, not used to Kevin engaging with her. She turns to him with her eyebrow raised.

“Edward’s changed since he found you. And none of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you. Same with Jasper. They’d both go crazy. Maybe even go to the V…” He pauses before shaking his head. “It’s worth it.”

Before Bella can respond, Alice gasps and sits back down on the couch. She stares into space with her mouth open. I quickly grab a pen and paper and run over to her, Bella following me.

“What do you see?” Kevin asks, wrapping an arm around her.

“The tracker. He just changed course…” She says.

I put the paper in front of her and Kevin hands her the pen for me. She starts drawing on the paper. 

“Where will it take him, Alice?” Kevin asks, softly.

She continues to draw while speaking.

“Mirrors. It’s a room of mirrors.” She whispers.

I look down at the drawing with confusion written all over my face.

“Edward said her visions weren’t always certain.” Bella crosses her arms, nervously.

“She sees the course people are on, while they’re on it. If they change their minds, the visions change.” Kevin explains, glancing at us.

“So the course James is on now will lead him to...a ballet studio?” Bella shrugs.

Alice’s head snaps up toward her.

“You’ve been here?” She asks.

“I don’t know. I used to take ballet lessons as a kid. The school I went to had an arch just like that.” Bella explains.

“Was your school here in Phoenix?” Kevin asks, pointing down toward the ground.

“Yeah.” She nods.

Kevin and Alice look at each other before glancing at me. I shrug.

“I never came to Phoenix before.” I say, sitting down in a chair.

Bella looks down at her phone as it starts to ring. She sighs in relief before walking away, answering it.

“Ally, I want you to promise me something.” Kevin says, looking at me again.

I look up at him before nodding.

“Whatever happens the next couple of days, think of Jasper.” He sighs. “I’ve never seen Jasper so happy in the 100 years that I have known him. After we left Maria together, he was really depressed but that day in the forest? I’ve never seen him excited to go out of the house. You are his one true love. Just...think of him. Please.”

I nod and open my mouth to speak but Bella runs into the room.

“Edward will be here in a couple hours. Jasper is coming in another car. Edward is taking me somewhere South while Jasper is taking you East.”

“Why didn’t Jasper call me?” I ask, raising my eyebrow.

“He tried. You didn’t answer.” She shrugs.

I pat my pockets before running into the bedroom to see my phone on top of my bag. I quickly grab it to see Jasper call literally 100 times. I call him back and he answers at the first ring.

“Ally!” He says, loudly.

“Jazz! I’m okay! I promise. I left my phone in the bedroom while I was with Kevin and Alice.” I explain. 

He sighs with relief. 

“Thank God.” He says. “I’m coming to get you. I’m renting a car when I get there and we are leaving. I need to make sure you’re safe.”

“Jazz, where would we go?” I ask, sitting down on the bed. “What about my dad?”

“Rose and Esme are watching over him. You are more important right now.” He says before pausing. “Edward will be with Bella going South. You and I are going East.”

“Jasper...I’m scared.” I whisper, looking down at my pants.

“I’ll be there soon. I will protect you at all cost.” He whispers back to me.

I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

“I love you.” I whisper again.

“I love you, darlin’.” He whispers.

I hang up and sigh before grabbing my bag. I walk out to Kevin and Alice to see them grabbing their own bags. Bella walks over to us with hers while staring at her phone.

“You guys ready?” Alice looks at us.

We just nod and walk with them to the door. We ride the elevator down and Kevin takes our bags outside. Alice smiles at us before walking over to the front desk. Bella and I stand at the doors waiting until her phone rings once again.

She smiles before answering.

“Mom, I’m so glad you got my-” I guess she’s been cut off. “Calm down, mom. Everything is fine, okay? I’ll explain everything-”

A second later her eyes widened. She grabs my arm and pulls me to a different part of the lobby before turning the phone so I can hear too.

“I was prepared to wait for you and your sister but then mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad. It all worked out quite well.” A voice says.

James. My heart pounds harder against my chest and shivers run down my spine. 

“I must say, Forks High School doesn’t protect it’s students’ privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address.” He continues.

“Bella? Bella?” Mom yells in the background. 

“Leave my mother out of this.” Bella snaps slightly, glancing toward Alice.

“She has nothing to do with this.” I say, into the phone.

“You guys are protective of her.” He chuckles evilly. “That’s nice. Even though Alexia has been here in quite a long time. You can still save her. But you’ll need to get away from your friends. Can you do that?” 

“I...Where should we meet you?” Bella asks, glancing at me.

I shake my head no. We can’t! We’ll get ourselves killed! 

“The old ballet studio around the corner. And I’ll know if you bring anyone along. Poor mommy would pay the price.” He chuckles before hanging up.

Bella looks at me before looking through her purse. 

“Bella, we can’t do this. Edward and Jasper…” I start.

“Don’t worry.” She says, unsure. “We can’t let them get hurt.”

“We will get hurt!” I whisper, angrily.

“I can’t let Edward get hurt for me.” She pulls out pepper spray.

“That ain't gonna do shit against a vampire, Bella. That will just make him even madder!” I sigh. “Bella, they are built for stuff like this. We aren’t. We will die.” 

“I gotta protect Edward anyway I can.” She glances behind me before grabbing my arm. 

She pulls me outside before pushing me into a taxi she hailed. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

“Don’t text Jasper either.” She whispers before telling the address to the driver.

I sigh and stare out the window, watching the trees pass by. By now, Alice and Kevin will know we are gone. They would have told Jasper and Edward who are going to be angry at us. I love Jasper more than anything in the world but I don’t want to die like this. I know James will do everything in his power to hurt us before they show up...If they show up. 

I wish there was a way I could tell Jasper where we’re going. Before I can figure out a plan, we pull up to a building. Bella scoots out and I hand some money to the driver. I get out and close the door before looking at the name of the building. ‘Mimi’s School of Dance’. I roll my eyes before Bella takes my hand. She gently pulls me toward the door.

I open the door and walk inside. I glance around to see the room full of mirrors, just like Alice has seen. There’s ballet bars on one side of the room. I jump when I hear a voice.

“Bella? Bella?” 

Mom. Of course she’s only yelling for Bella. I look when Bella walks forward looking for the voice.

“Bella, where are you?” Mom calls out again.

Something is fishy. Mom would at least be worried about me too. She would be freaking out more than that as well. Bella runs toward the closet on the other side of the room and throws open the door. I walk up behind her to see a TV on a shelf. A video is playing of Bella sitting in the closet and mom is talking to her.

“It...It was a trick.” I whisper.

I knew it! James knew Bella would come when she heard mom's voice.

“That’s my favorite part.” A chuckle is heard from behind us. “Stubborn child, weren’t you? I couldn’t find anything for Ally in the house. Not even a photo.”

“She’s not here.” Bella turns around.

“Sorry but you really made it too easy.” James smirks.

I turn around slowly to see him holding up a video camera toward us.

“So to make things more entertaining, I’m going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don’t mind.” He smirks before turning it on. “Action!”

I stare at him while Bella reaches into her back pocket. He smiles but frowns when Bella sprays him in the eyes with her pepper spray. She runs past him and he growls before pulling me into his arms.

“Oh, Isabella.” He calls out.

She glances over her shoulder but stops when she sees me in his arms...Just like how I was in the forest with Edward. Her eyes widened as she turned back toward us. 

“Bella, run!” I yell, struggling against his hold.

“Yeah, Bella. Run.” He chuckles. “If you do, your sister won’t live another second.” 

She takes a step toward him causing him to smile.

“Atta girl.” He smirks. He holds the camera up and brings his face toward my neck. “It will break Jasper’s little heart. Edward’s too once I kill you.”

“Edward has nothing to do with this.” Bella snaps, walking toward us again.

James’ eyes darken as he snarls toward her.

“He will. His rage will make for a more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you guys.” 

She glares and throws the can of pepper spray at him before turning again. James’ growls and throws me into the mirrors causing them to smash. I feel blood running down my forehead, cheek and my hands. He jumps in the air and lands in front of Bella who gasps loudly. He flings her across the room into a column causing her to hit her head.

He smiles as he captures her pain on film. She reaches up and holds her forehead at the instant headache. He sniffs the air and quickly turns toward me. I sit up slowly and glance over at him. He uses his speed and runs over to me. I gasp as he kneels down in front of me quickly. Tears falling down my cheeks.

“Oh...Poor Ally. Already bleeding?” He chuckles. “I wanted to wait for the blood but Bella just had to annoy me with her stupid pepper spray.” He pauses for a second. “I know what will annoy Jasper more than the blood.”

He stands before bringing his leg up. He brings his leg down and stomps on my knee. I scream as I feel my knee cap shatter under the pressure.

“Yes! Tell Jasper how much it hurts.” He brings the camera up. “Tell him to avenge you.”

“Fuck off!” I snap toward him holding my leg above my knee.

He growls toward me but quickly turns around when a piece of wood hits him in the head.

“Leave my big sister alone.” Bella snaps. “I’m the one you want, right? You hate Edward too?”

He quickly runs toward her and grabs her by her shirt. He throws her toward the wall beside the mirrors which is only a few feet away from me. She lands in the glass cutting her hands slightly. James smiles and walks slowly toward her. Tears are falling down my face as I try to move my leg. I can feel a blood popping through the skin slightly but I bite my lip hard, stopping myself from screaming.

“I don’t hate Edward or Jasper.” He informs us. “They just make my games more fun.” He stands above her. “I can’t have you ruining the fun though.” 

He brings his leg up and stomps her tibia causing her to scream in agony. 

“Now why don’t you tell Edward how much it hurts? Ally here wouldn’t say anything so you tell Edward to avenge you.” He holds the camera up again.

“No! Edward, don’t…” She screams in pain.

I gasp as James is thrown against the closet door. Edward is standing exactly where James was in front of Bella. James stands up and charges at him, forcing him up against the column he threw Bella into. 

“You’re faster than the others. But not stronger.” James growls, pushing Edward’s face into the column more.

“I’m strong enough to kill you.” Edward growls and pushes James backward. 

He is thrown through a freestanding mirror into a doorway. Edward runs over to Bella and picks her up before leaping toward a balcony door. My eyes widen. He’s just gonna leave me.

“Oh, Edward.” James calls out, causing Edward to turn.

James runs toward me and grabs me causing me to scream from the pain in my knee. He smirks before biting into my arm. I scream louder as I feel the venom start moving through my blood system. This causes Edward to pause in his movements. James drops me to the ground and leaps toward them, pulling Edward toward the floor.

Bella lands on the other side of the studio, screaming from the pain. James grabs Edward and flings him back up toward the window, causing him to be embedded in the concrete. He runs toward Bella and smirks at Edward, before biting her hand as well.

She screams along with me. I see Edward leap toward him. My eyesight starts to get blurry so I don’t know what happens for the next few minutes as I scream in pain. 

“Ally!” I hear Jasper's voice as he lands beside me.

I turn toward his voice to see his face appear through the blurr. I scream a little louder as I try to move, from both my knee and the venom. I smell smoke from the building, knowing that they officially killed James. 

“Jasper! You’ll have to make a choice!” Carlisle yells toward us.

“It hurts!” I scream louder.

“What’s the other choice?” Jasper whispers, staring at me.

“You can try and suck the venom out.” Carlisle says. “Edward already is.”

“I won’t be able to stop.” Jasper brings up my arm.

“Find the will to stop. You love her. You can do this.” Rose’s voice is heard from my other side.

“Hurry!” I scream louder.

Jasper takes a breath in before biting slightly into my arm, exactly where James bit. I scream as I feel the venom move through my system even more. My eyesight starts going black before I officially pass out. It only feels like minutes until I woke up again. I quickly close my eyes at the bright lights before opening them slowly again. 

“You’re awake!” I hear a deep voice say.

I glance over to see my dad standing up from a chair, walking to my side.

“Dad.” I smile slightly. 

“You feeling okay, sweetheart?” He asks, moving my hair from my eyes.

“What-what happened?” I ask.

“Bella made you guys stay at a hotel for the night when Jasper and Edward showed up. They came to convince Bella to come back to Forks. You guys were going to their hotel room when she tripped down the stairs, taking you with her. You both went through a window.” He moves my blanket slightly to show my knee. 

My leg from the middle of my thigh to my ankle is in a purple cast. 

“You have stitches in your forehead as well as your cheek and some scratches on your arms.” He finishes explaining.

“Is Bella okay?” I look up at him.

He nods and explains she also has a cast on her leg as well as some scratches. I look down at my hands before whispering.

“Dad, I tried to get her to come back.” 

“I know, babygirl. Don’t worry. You’re not grounded. She told me how you kept telling her to turn around and even tried to trick her.” He sits down on the edge of my bed. “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you girls.”

“I love you, dad.” I take his hand.

“I love you too, babygirl.”

My eyes widened after a second.

“Wait, how long have I been out?” I ask.

“Three days.” He sighs. “Jasper never wanted to leave your side. I talked him into going down and getting something to eat.”

I sigh and lay my head back, slowly. 

“Please, don’t hate him, dad.” I whisper.

“Oh. I don’t hate him. I actually like Jasper. He wasn’t the reason you guys left. It’s that...Edward.” He looks away for a second. “If he didn’t cause that stupid fight between himself and Bella, none of this would have happened.”

“You...You don’t hate him?”

“No. I still think you should keep this one. He...He actually offered to pay your medical bills. How he has that much money is beyond me, but him and Dr. Cullen both are gonna pay them.”

Before I can say anything, my mom walks into the room.

“Bella wants to talk to you again, Charlie.” She says.

He nods before kissing my forehead.

“I’ll be back soon.”

He leaves the room before mom follows him. I sigh and look toward the window. I jump when I hear the door shut a few minutes later. Jasper walks around the bed and smiles slightly.

“It’s great to see you up.”

“Jazz!” I sit up slightly.

He sits on the edge of the bed and hugs me.

“I was so worried that I wasn’t gonna stop.” He whispers.

“I believed in you.” I whisper back. “I know you can do it. You saved me.”

“If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have needed to be saved.” He sighs.

“Jasper.” I say, sternly causing him to look at me. “It wasn’t your fault. James was an asshole who thought killing was all fun and games. I love you, Jasper, and I would go through it a million more times if I get to stay with you.”

He smiles slightly before pressing his lips against mine. I happily kiss back before he pulls away.

“Let’s not have this happen a million more times. I don’t know if my undead heart can take it.” He chuckles.


End file.
